The Last play
by Trident-Hero
Summary: Percy is the star QB for the Goode highschool team. Sourounded by the pops the cheerleaders and girls. Annabeth only has the volley ball team but she is still a nerd an outcast. But when everything for percy starts to go down hill he will need someone but the question is who Her or Drew. Rated teen for obvious reasons its set in a highschool. It gets better trust me.
1. Chapter 1

Now ik I haven't updated like any of my story's in forever but I kinda got bored of them you could say and I had a lot to do the first part of school. Sports, Projects, papers. And when I have free time I'm watching TV series that I find on Netflix. So I've been occupied. But I'm coming out with a new story. I feel like I've matured a lot in the past few months and I'm kinda in the spirit to write this story. So I hope you guys like it :).

I don't own PJO

The Last Play

Chapter One.

Percy pov.

I slammed my alarm clock off and grudgingly got out of bed. I trudged across my room to my bathroom and closed the door behind me. I stripped off my clothes and hopped in the shower turning it on.

The cold water that spurted out first woke me up. And I shivered a but until the nice warm steamy water came and warmed me up back into a dream like trance. I cleaned myself and then hopped out grabbing a towel and drying my self off. I slicked back my long black hair and decided not to shave this morning. (For the hair imagine when Tom Brady had long hair don't worry it won't be this long forever)

I grabbed some clothes and put them on and looked my self over in my mirror.

Black V neck shirt with Dark jeans and some black and red retro Jordan's. I shrugged and grabbed my school bag and football bag.

"Hey Percy," My mom Sally said happily. "Hey mom I'm running a bit late so I'm going to have to leave like," I checked my watched ," Oh god I'm gonna have to leave right now bye mom love you!" I exclaimed. I ran to the door grabbing my car keys and storming down the stairs to my car.

Wasn't anything fancy but I liked it. A nice black 2012 Jeep Wrangler that my Mom bought me for my 16th birthday this summer after she got a promotion at work.

I hopped in it and plugged my iPhone 6 Plus Gold into the aux cord and started playing my music. I jammed out to 679 by Fetty Wap for a while then went to Roots by Imagine Dragons. By that time I had gotten to school earlier than usual thanks to all green lights.

I hopped out of my Jeep and grabbed my bags and headed to the locker room. As I entered I headed towards my locker that read.

JACKSON 13 QB PURSUES

Today was are first home game and I was ready to show off our brand new uniforms. They where Gray with Maroon numbers with maroon stripes going down the Jersey (like the Broncos stripes) with a silver helmet that had a maroon Tiger on it. (As seen as the cover image)

I turned around and my bromigos Jason, Leo, and Frank where there.

Jason was out star WR. Leo was are kicker/ punter and Frank was are MLB. The only sophomores on the varsity team and the first ever starter sophomores.

"What's up guys!?" I asked giving Frank a High five and Jason a fist bump. "Talking about the hype victory party that's gonna be at Jason's place after the game today," Leo exclaimed happily. "It's gonna be hype, and your coming this time!" Jason ordered. "Only if we win,"

I informed him. "Deal," Frank said giving me a shove before walking off to his locker.

I followed Leo and Jason to there lockers which mine happens to be in between there's. Leo pulled out a pair of First generation Hyper Venoms which he customized to be gray and maroon. "Dude you need an upgrade," Jason informed him.

I picked a cleat up and the sole started to fall down a little. Leo snatched the cleat from my hand and rapped duct tape around it. "Luckily this isn't my kicking foot," Leo joked. We just have him a "Are you fucking kidding me look"

"Hey I didn't miss a field goal last year with these baby's!" He exclaimed. "Yeah but you got 7 of your punts blocked," Jason informed him. I chuckled and shook my head while Leo just Placed his cleats in his locker.

"Alright time to wander!" I said and Jason agreed and we walked out of the Locker room in to the main hallway. Where a ton of kids where standing there talking to there friends. "PERCY!" A female voice said belonging to my girlfriend Kenzie. She had Carmel hair that fell to the middle of her back, hazel eyes, and at a small height of 5'4 to my 6'2 height.

"Hey Kenz," I said rapping my arm around her. "Hey babe," she responded kissing me. Jason gave an awkward cough and we separated. "So your not gone have butter fingers tonight right?" Kenzie asked. "Don't plan on it," Jason responded looking down the hall way.

I followed his gaze and saw the girls volley ball team. Thalia Jason's sister, Piper Jason's crush, who might be the prettiest girl in the school, and Annabeth Chase who was literally the total package. She was basically Kenzie but without the bitch like attitude. Which explains why me and Kenzie are usually in a on and off relationship.

"Dude grow a pair and go talk to her," I said annoyed. "Perce I'm going to kill you actually no I'm going to cut your hair off," Jason growled.

I gasped in mock hurt. "Talk to her pussy," I ordered. Jason sighed and walked there way. I looked at Kenzie and she was biting her lower lip which really turned me on. She rapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me.

I of course kissed back putting my hands respectively on her waist. We separated for a second. "Do something useful with your hands Percy," she purred before are lips met again. So I did what she asked and had my hands firmly grasping her ass.

Annabeth pov.

Me, Thalia, and Piper where standing by are first block which we happen to have with Jason Grace and Percy Jackson. Basically the two hottest guys at our school. But unfortunately with the cheerleader captain Kenzie Ryan also. Who happens to be dating Percy which ticks me off. But cheer captain vs. Nerd that only has a social life because she is on the volley ball team.

"Piper Jason's coming!" Thalia announced. "Probably to ask you for a pencil," Piper insisted. "Oh come on you like him, he likes you I don't get what's so hard here," I exclaimed. Piper gave me a glare as Jason showed up. "Hey beauty queen," Jason said leaning against the wall. Piper blushed but still tried to stay strong to not let Jason know she likes him. "He butter fingers," she responded facing him.

Jason stiffened for a second but stayed smooth. "Your coming to the game right?" He asked. "Yeah wouldn't miss it," Piper said with a smile. "Great, well there's a party after if we win or loose you should come," Jason said. "Yeah sounds like fun," Piper said. I faced palmed. "Well se you guys later," Jason said walking past us to the English class.

"Ugh Percy why," Thalia said looking down the hallway. I followed pipers and Thalia's gaze. Percy Jackson was in a make out session with Kenzie. There lips locked her arms around his neck and his hand gripping her ass. Jealousy built up inside of me as I saw the scene. "Goals," Piper said sarcastically. "She's such a bitch why does he put up with her?" I asked.

"Probably cause she's gives good head," Thalia said. Me and Piper gave her the wtf look. "What I'm just saying its a possibility." She said defending herself. "I don't think Percy's like that," I said. "Yeah cause you think he's perrrrrfect," Piper said Rollin the R. "Shut up," I grumbled as I walked into English.

The bell rang and everyone slowly flowed in. Piper plopped down next to me across the isle from Jason and Thalia and behind them was Kenzie and Percy. Are teacher who happens to be the football coach walked in. "OK CUPCAKES SHUT UP AND GET READY TO BE AMAZED!" He hollered at us.

"Jackson, Grace your excused from this activity because I want both of you to look over the game plan for the game tonight with the rest of the offense library NOW!" Coach Yelled.

"Ok Coach Hedge where going we won't let you down," Percy said patting his coach on the back and walking out with Jason.

"That kid really needs a hair cut," he mumbled. "But on to you all, have a pop

Quiz to work on," he said smiling handing out the papers.

I groaned. This is going to be a long day.

Time skip - Lunch

Percy pov

I sat down next to Kenzie and Leo. "So what are we talking about?" I asked. "I'm telling them to shut up about my dropped pass in the End-zone last year," Jason said ," back me up."

"Well they should stop talking about it but, man where lucky Leo can kick a 53 yard field goal," I said giving him a high five. "Oh that reminds me Leo, there's this new cheerleader and she's totally into you," Kenzie informed him. "What's her name?" Leo asked. "Calypso."

I dropped my fry from my mouth and Jason gave me a sympathetic look. "What, did I say something wrong?" Kenzie asked. "No, no it's fine," I said. "Well clearly it's not Perce tell me," Kenzie ordered. "Well you see last year before are undefeated JV season, Percy had a girlfriend that went to West Side," Jason started. Kenzie's eyes got big. "And when we played last year they where gonna hang out but instead she dumped him," Jason finished.

"That was one cold bitch... But she was hot," Leo said. "Well she's all yours," I said. Leo raised an eyebrow. "What I got all I need right here," I said putting my arm around Kenzie. "Lovely now I'm going to invite Piper to sit with us if u guys fuck this up for me I'll kill you," Jason said getting up and walking towards Piper.

"Oh I hope she says yes now," Leo said with an evil smile on his face. "Hey no I know that look and that's not a good look!" I exclaimed. "fine I won't do anything bad," Leo said sadly. Jason came back with Piper and we mainly talked about school, sports, tv shows, and how bad the food was.

Time skip pre game.

I was warming up with Jason with some 30 yard passes. I would throw to him he would catch and then pass to the back up QB who would then throw it to another WR who would toss it to me.

I threw a perfect spiral loft to him and he easily caught it with one hand. "Stop showing off Grace!" I hollered. He just shook his head and kept showing off.

After a while I went and talked with my offensive line about how they atleast had to give me 4 seconds to find an open man.

Coach Hedge would always had 2 deep a short and a TE making a route somewhere and maybe a RB route. We are the youngest Varsity team in are District but where good and fast. I finally decided to take in my surroundings.

I looked at the bleachers on the two sidelines with students and parents with are marching band. The cheer leaders on the track surrounding it. The grass hills leading down to the end zones. I tightened my throwing hand glove and jogged over to the bench where coach hedge was calling us over.

"Alright It was a good week of practice we know what there gonna throw at us we know what they are going to do on both sides of the ball. So let's go kick there asses! Percy want to say something to your team?"

I flicked my hair back and looked at my team mates. "Alright this is are game! They push you? Throw them to the ground! They hit you hit them harder! Where going to go out there on that field and show them who we are! What where going to do! Cause WHO ARE WE!" I yelled.

"TIGERS!" The team shouted back. "THIS IS ARE HOUSE ARE GAME ARE NIGHT SO LETS GO WIN THIS GAME!" I shouted. They all yelled in hype celebration jumping up and down.

"Nice speech bud," Jason said putting his helmet on and walking out onto the field. "Hey I want to be able to have a drive this game don't return it all the way!" I said. Jason just gave me a thumbs up as he walked out onto the field.

2 minutes later the ref blew the whistle and the game was off.

The kicker kicked it to our 15 where Jason caught it and started to run towards the middle of the field. He broke a tackle and then kicked a defender out before he was taken out at our 40 yard line. "Let's go offense!" I shouted jogging out onto the field.

We started out no huddle. We discussed our first 20 plays in the library today and we all knew them by heart.

I started out in the shotgun with my running back Drake Giggs to my left.

"Blue forty two blue forty two down set HUT!"

The ball snapped back to my hands and I held the ball out for Drake. He ran for it and I pulled it out from his gut the last possible milia second. The defense was totally confused as I rolled out in the bootleg. I looked short, then middle of the field.

Then I saw Jason with his arm up calling for the ball deep. I stepped up and threw a lob down the field. The high arching ball came down in a tight spiral at the 1 yard line where Jason caught it wide open and stepped into the end zone .

The crowd went nuts as I ran up to Jason in the end zone. We jumped up and hit are backs together. "WHEW NICE THROW BABY!" He said slapping my butt as we jogged to the sideline. "I hit his back. "Nice job road runner," I said giving him a wink. Jason cracked a smile as we watched Leo hit the extra point.

Tigers-7

East - 0

We watched from the sideline Frank come hard on a blitz that the offensive line wasn't expecting. He got a free run to their QB. Frank hit him hard and the ball squirted out. Frank scrambled up and grabbed the ball taking it for a touchdown. 14-0 end of first

The rest of the game was really a blur. Drake had a 160 yards rushing and a TD . I threw 3 TD passes and ran for a 50 yd. touchdown with 360 yards passing. 100 of those going to Jason with 2 TD grabs.

Late in the fourth East High finally scored a touchdown off a 34 yard QB scramble.

49- 7 end of game.

We rushed into the locker room hooting and hollering like a bunch of maniacs. Coach hedge gave a speech and gave me the game ball right after they all walked out. "Alright boys I hope u packed your party clothes cause where having a PARTYYYYY!" Leo shouted.

Time skip.

I entered Jason's house with loud music pumping and a bunch of drunk teenagers. People where playing beer pong of just dancing around or making out everywhere.

I easily spotted Kenzie and walked over to her. "Hey babe," I greeted. She turned around. "H-hey percyyyy," she said slurring her words. "Are you drunk all ready?" I asked. "Yeah come on have a beer!" She said. "I rolled my eyes and grabbed a red plastic cup and took s drink. After 4 drinks and dancing some I realized I hadn't seen Jason. "Have you seen Jason!?" I asked over the music.

"He went upstairs with Piper about 10

Minutes ago," She said taking another drink from her cup. "Wanna follow?" I asked. She dropped her cup and grabbed my arm. "I thought u would never ask," she said. We walked upstairs and found an empty room. I locked it behind us and Kenzie attached her lips to mine. We where soon both naked and on the bed having the time of are lives.

Annabeth pov

Thalia made another shot in beer pong. "Come on give it your best shot!" Thalia challenged. I watched as the ping pong ball missed the cup completely. "Alright Annie make this shot and we win!" She said drunk.

I rolled my eyes and shot the ball. It hit the rim of the red cup and bounced in. "Wooooo!" Thalia yelled clearly pleased with the outcome.

We walked around danced a little then saw Jason and Piper coming down the stairs. "Where have your two been?" I asked. "Loosing my v card that's where!" Piper said drunk. "Wooo! Touchdown!" Jason said falling down with Piper landing on top of him. I laughed and walked on.

Time skip morning

Percy pov

I woke up with Kenzie's body rapped around me. And one other thing she was naked. Last nights advents came rushing back to me and I was shocked. Kenzie woke up 2 minutes later.

"Well I can see shit happened," Kenzie said laughing. "Yep," I said sitting up. I looked to the floor and saw a used condom. "Hey we where sober enough to use a condom!" I said. She laughed and rubbed her head.

I dressed and stumbled down stairs. I saw Jason and Piper rapped in each others arms at the food of the stairs. Leo and Calypso Sprawled out on the couch and Thalia on the bar table. I rubbed my head and shook my head At the scene that I saw and walked out the door and drove home.

That's chapter one don't worry it will turn out Percy/Annabeth. Kenzie and Percy's relationship will soon go down hill. Also I would like u to review any ideas that u have or PM me. When u guys review on what u like about the story it really helps out and makes me want to write more and upload quicker. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a short chapter but it is cause this is going to be the only Percy x Kenzie chapter in the book before the plot takes in. Sorry if you don't like**

 **it please review.**

Percy pov.

I was on the sideline for the second part of practice as the second team took there reps. "Here, catch!" Jason hollered. I looked over to see a Gatorade squirt bottle being tossed at me. I grabbed it and squeezed the bottle having the nice refreshing cold liquid enter my mouth.

"It's like 95 degrees out here man," I complained pulling my sweaty long hair back. "Get a hair cut and maybe you wouldn't be dying," he argued. I rolled my eyes and tossed him the bottle back.

"So I've been meaning to ask you, do you even remember your first time?" I asked. "It was a blur of pleasure and lust," he said remembering he events. "So what about you?" He asked. "Well Kenzie was great, better that Calypso," I said. "Yeah cause it wasn't in the changing rooms at Forever 21," Jason reminded me.

I glanced over at the cheerleaders practicing. "I don't know I feel like she only likes me for the social status," I admitted. "So why date her? Literally you've dated 5 times in the past 4 months," Jason asked. "Because when she's not being a bitch she's a really nice person... I guess I'm just trying to make her that person all the time," I said looking down.

"Dude your not Jesus you can't make a miracle happen with a snap of your fingers." I just shrugged his comment off and watched our back up QB throw a wobbling spiral that was some how caught. I shook my head. "Please don't get hurt," Jason said patting me on the back before walking off towards the kick return team.

Then coach announced the highlight of my day.

"Scrimmage First team vs. Second team," He yelled. I smirked and grabbed my helmet and my throwing hand glove back on.

We let them have the ball first as Leo kicked it out of the endzone. 2 runs 5 yards. Then the back up junior Luke Castilian actually dropped back for a pass. He looked across the coverage and saw a man he thought was open. He stepped up and threw the ball.

It looked like an easy Slant route but it was deflected and fell incomplete. He walked off the field but hit my shoulder when I tried to say nice try.

I glared at his back as he walked away. "Well guess second team is whooped," I murmured to my self walking out onto the field. We where using are first 20 plays that we had stuck in are brains for this.

I was in the pistol as I checked for blitz. Yes, coverage? Eh Jason can run out of any coverage but I'm guessing cover 2. As I hiked the ball I was right and my offensive line decided to let a defender through. I saw him and bolted out of the pocket rolling out to the right.

I saw Jason cutting across the field to give me a target but it risked an interception. So I continued to run forward. I passed the first done marker then my Receivers gave me some good blocks as I got to there 40 yd. line.

I sprinted Down the sideline as no one could catch me and easily stepped into the endzone. "WOOO!" I screamed out of breath and spiked the ball. But the rain that hadn't come in a week decided to come. Thick droplets of water fell from the sky and thunder boomer in the background.

"ALRIGHT PRACTICE IS OVER, GOOD WORK WE WILL LOOK OVER FILM TOMORROW SHOWER UP AND GET YOUR ASSSES HOME!" He said over the thunder.

Time skip-

I was driving Kenzie home after practice. "So home or pizza? I asked. "How about a home movie?" She suggested. "Can we order pizza?" I asked. "Yep," she said popping the P. "Sounds like a plan," I said happily driving towards my house.

I pulled up in the garage and quickly got out of the car and opened her door. Kenzie got out and smiled at me. "It's so cold in here," she complained. I took of my jacket and slung it over her shoulders and we walked towards my apartment.

I ordered pizza and Kenzie took a shower. She hollered from the bathroom "hey babe?" I walked there to see her undressed. "Oh sorry," I said turning around. "What its not like you haven't seen me like this," she noted. "Yeah I know just not what I was expecting," I informed her. "Here just throw me a towel," she said. I opened the closet to

My left and grabbed her one and tossed

It at her. She rapped her body in it. "So what movie?" I asked.

"The notebook," she said in a sing song voice. My smile dropped from my face. "Again?" I asked. "Next time you can pick the movie ok?" She asked giving me her puppy dog eyes. After a moment of resisting I sighed and nodded. "Love you," she hollered at me as

I walked towards the living room. "Dido," I responded.

Time skip.

Kenzie was laying in my arms asleep as her movie played on. I went in and out of sleep for the next 30

Minutes till I fell asleep

For good.

I only wished I would of noticed why my mom wasn't home by 10 pm.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

 **ik ik I haven't updated in a while but here we go here's the next chapter.**

I woke up on the couch with the sun coming I through the windows. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with my hands. I looked around for Kenzie and couldn't find her.

I pulled out my phone and texted her.

P- Where did you go D:

K- Had to run early forgot I had work sorry :(

P- You walked to your work? o_O you should of woke me up.

K- no I took a cab, and I didn't wanna wake you

P- Whew, ok well later babe

K- Ttyl 3

I walked into my kitchen and grabbed a box of Fruit Loops and milk. I was walking to the table when my phone rang.

It was my cousin Nico.

"Hello," I said with a mouth full of fruit loops.

"Percy, thank God you picked up," he said relieved.

"Nico is there something wrong?" I asked suddenly worried.

"No... Yes, yes there is defiantly something wrong," Nico said.

"Well then spit it out!" I exclaimed.

"Percy your mom, she's in the hospital a drunk driver hit her when she was coming home from work last night," he informed me.

I dropped my bowl of cereal.

"What's the room number," I asked.

"340, I'll wait in the lobby for you," he said.

"I'll be there in 5," I said hanging up.

I threw on my shoes and grabbed my jacket. I stormed down the stairs and out the door knowing I'd get there faster on foot than car.

I sprinted down the street through traffic almost getting hit, up 2 blocks then left up 4 blocks a right. I ran up the street into the hospital lobby out of breath.

I looked for Nico but didn't see him. Am I in the wrong hospital?

"Sir," said a blonde hair girl that seemed to be an intern.

"Is *gasp* Sally *gasp* in *gasp* this *gasp* hospital," I barely got out.

"Uh I don't work here I just help my aunt out on the weekends so- Percy?"

I looked up.

"Anna- *gasp* be- *gasp*," I breathed out falling to the ground.

"Did you run here?" She asked.

I nodded not being able to talk. "Are you ok," she asked.

"In *gasp* hailer *gasp* *gag**cough**gasp*"

Annabeth ran towards the nurse at the desk and ran back. She prepped it for me and handed it to me.

I gladly accepted and used it. After I could actually breathe I saw Nico come down from the elevator.

"I'm with him," I told Annabeth. "Thanks for not letting me die!" I called back to her walking into the elevator and giving her a smile and a wave. The door closed and Nico gave me a look.

"What?"I asked. "You ran 6 miles in 16 minutes." "And?" I asked. "You and the nurse?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. "No she goes to my school, Nico you know I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah but she's a bitch," he stated. I raised my eyebrow at Nico. He rarely curses and usually never talks bad about other people.

The elevator door opened and I followed Nico out. He turned into an entrance but the nurse didn't let me in.

"Family only," she said. "I'm her son get out of my way," I growled. She immediately did and I entered and the room grew silent.

I saw my mom with her eyes close hooked up with a bunch of tubes and wires. Tears started to fall from my eyes. "Percy," Thalia breathed out. I looked at her and she embraced me in a hug.

Time skip.

I was gripping my moms hand. "Why?" I asked. "You never did anything wrong, you where never mean to anyone, you or dad," I cried. That was the first time I had talked about my dad in years.

He was going on a flight for a business trip and it had a gas leak and it crashed in the middle of the Atlantic. His body or anyone on the plane was found. The only thing that was found was a briefcase that had my dad computer and he even had a his will in it.

I sighed and tried to call Kenzie again. But she hasn't availed. I sighed but stubbornly tried again.

P- Kenz my moms in the hospital

P- need to hear your voice i don't know

If she's gonna make it

P- Babe?

Time skip.

I walked into my apartment with Nico who was going to stay for the rest of the school year while his dad watches after us. "Is Hazel coming?" I asked. "Yeah she's coming up this weekend that's where dads going," he said.

I nodded and picked up my cereal mess. I ordered a Pizza and sat down at the table next to Nico. I saw a posted note and I picked it up.

-Had to go to my dads forgot, he picked me up didn't wanna wake u sorry.

Love you,

Kenz

My eyes widened as I realized that Kenzie wasn't picked up by her dad or a cab.

Time skip tomo at school

I just told coach why I wouldn't be at practice today and he understood. As I walked out I saw Kenzie walking with her cheer friends and they where headed my way.

I quickly called her. I heard her phone go off as she tried to find her phone in her purse. I walked up and her friends for quiet.

"Don't bother to answer that, just wanted to make sure it still worked," I said. "Perce let me ex-" she started but I cut her off.

"Was it cause you where at work? Or cause you where at your dads? Or both at the same time!?" I exclaimed.

"What are you implying?" She asked timidly. "Who," I asked. "What?" She asked. "Who is it, who is so much more important to you than answering your phone?"

She didn't answer.

"So it is someone," I said. She nodded slowly with tears falling down her face. "Where over... For good," I said about to walk away from

Her crestfallen face. "Hey Jackson, just so you know I'm the one that FUCKED YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Someone yelled from

Behind me. I turned around to see Luke with a smug smile on his face.

"I'm going to kill you!" I yelled pushing people out of my way. Jason came out of now where and grabbed me. "Percy he's not worth it!" He yelled. I shoved him off.

I ran up to him and tackled him to the ground. I got a few punches on him until his goons pulled me off and held me up. "Oh this is perfect, You stole my starting spot, but I stole your girl and get to kick your ass," Luke said with a grin.

I felt the rage build up inside of me as I thrust my arms towards each other. His goons went along with my arms and hit each other with there heads. I flew out and grabbed Luke and threw him down the flight of stairs.

A Loud crack of his arm and his scream of pain told me he had broke his arm. The Principle came out of no where and dragged us into his office.

After 3 hours in detention I got called back up to the office.

"Mr. Jackson I'm disappointed in you, but I see you where u see a lot of stress and Luke seemed to egg you on and all I have decided to suspend you for 3 days and practices. But you will be able to play in the game," principle D said.

"Thank you sir," I said. "Now get out of my office," he ordered. I scrambled up and left the building. I drove straight home not able to bring my self to go to the hospital.

I entered my apartment and my phone ringed. It was Kenzie. I answered as Nico came around the corner.

"What?"

"Percy can we talk please," she begged.

"There's nothing to talk about,"

"Yes there is,"

"I don't want to hear your excuses,"

"Percy please,"

"Goodbye Kenzie," I said hanging up.

"Spill," Nico said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Late update guys sooooooo sorry I just literally got caught up on my projects like I swear I have another on every 2 days. But I decided that I owe it to you guys to actually be more of an active updater. I'll do my best to not to take 1-3 months off any more (sorry) and continue the STORY. WOOOOOOO.**

 **For all of the people that followed me from day 1 a year ago and stayed with me through every story thank you. And everyone who maybe only liked one of my stories or currently thinks this story is good and the other ones stink thank you.**

 **Without your support I would not of been able to start new stories and have confidence in them. It really meant a lot to me with your reviews and PM messages giving me ideas when I was dumb struck.**

 **And even if you guys won't see this, to all the people who started there first story around this time last year and is still here (some of my favorite have left :( but oh well) I think we can all say, that thank goodness we all have all of you guys.**

 **Again thank you all, and to people who may follow me after this or in the future this applies to you also.**

 **again thank you.**

 **I'm going to shut up from my longest ever authors note and start the next chapter.**

Percy pov. (Please read A/N)

I walked through the doors next Monday leather jacket on, shades, dark jeans, a pair of old black converse, and a new since of swagger as people stared at me in awe.

Wonder why?

Percy Jackson the gorgeous long haired jock had chopped it all off.

(Think of Dylan O'briens hair when spiked up not like in the maze runner)

My personality has shifted over the past week so why not change my look. I unzipped my Leather jacket to show my tightly fitted sea green v neck t shirt showing of my muscular body. Girls where basically drooling over me.

I lowered my shades at one of the seniors and gave her a wink causing her to blush and look away. I walked on to find Jason already knowing where he would be. Outside of English with the Volley ball players.

I turned the corner and saw the cheerleaders, Kenzie's eyes widened as she saw me hope shown in her eyes as it looked like I was coming towards them. But I turned to the left and smiled as I saw Jason.

I put on my classic smirk as I walked down the hallway. The girls stared at me wide eyed and the boys glared at me.

I came to a stop by Jason. "What up cuz?" I asked. He glanced over and his eyes widened. "You've changed a lot since Saturday," he exclaimed.

Saturday when we won are football game barely by a 50 yard kick by Leo. Woo that was a tough game.

"Percy?" Thalia asked me. "The one and only?" I commented. "Holy hell," Piper murmured. I glanced over to Annabeth. "Hey Annabeth."

"Oh hey, hi," she responded nervously. She seemed nervous. Her face flushing a light pink with a small smile. Actually was kinda cute...

Woah Percy calm, calm yourself just got out of a relationship these are bad thoughts.

"So Percy, um if you wouldn't mind, um would you go to the volley ball game with me?" Jason asked. "Dude are you asking me out? I didn't know you where bi!" I exclaimed.

The girls laughed as Jason's face turned red in embarrassment. "No like for support for are cousin, my sister and my girlfriend. There playing the Manhattan Patriots," Jason informed me.

"Are rivals?" I asked. "Yep," Piper said popping the P. "Sure, I'll get some of the guys to come to," I said.

The girls smiled and Jason sighed in relief. "Hey where's Nico and Hazel?" Thalia asked. "The office, I think we have lunch, with us but that's all I know."

"And hey um, Annabeth uh could I maybe sit next to you so I don't have to sit next to Kenzie?" I asked.

Annabeths eyes widened as she glanced at Thalia. She thought about it for once second. "Sure, maybe you'll actually learn something today," she said.

I gave her my lopsided grin. "Thank you, so much," I said. Time went by and we talked about random things. I then felt a finger tap my back. I turned around to see Kenzie. It got silent.

"I like the new look," she complemented. "Thanks," I replied coldly. "Come on Percy how many times to I have to say I'm sorry?" She asked.

"Kenzie, how many times have you done this now?" I asked. She didn't reply. "You cheated on me, you hurt me, you tossed what ever small chance we had to make this work out the window!" I exclaimed motioning between us.

"Per-" she started. "I don't want any more excuses Kenzie, I already know what your going to say because you've said it every time before, well listen it's not going to work this time."

"What are you saying?" She asked her voice shaking.

"I'm saying that I can't trust you, I can never trust you again," I Informed her. "Percy listen I'm not going to go run of to another guy when where dating again I know what I did was wrong I regret it every second of it in sorry that I hurt you please take me back," she begged.

I looked at her in the eyes and said the words I've been waiting to say. They are harsh mean and finished the argument.

"Kenzie your a slut, you can tell me all you want how you only love me then go blow someone! You do what sluts do best, even your appearance has starting to show. I mean since when did you start wearing tops that are 2 sizes to small for you and skirts that don't even cover your ass up fully!? Because your a slut, you went to 3rd base with 2 guys within days! So I don't want your apologies I just want you to leave ME ALONE YOU CHEATING BITCH!"

Her eyes watered up and she stormed away. Jason out a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. "I've been waiting for those words to come out of your mouth for 5 months," he said. I gave him a small smile and entered the classroom.

Time skip- Start of class. I stared at the boring video Coach was showing us. Annabeth nudged me from besides me and slid a folded up paper. I unfolded it and read.

Are you ok?

~A

I guess, just more frustrated that's all -P

Good, better not be getting suicidal ~A

Wouldn't do that, got wait for my mom to wake up plus couldn't leave you guys behind -P

You guys? ~A

You know Jason, Leo, Frank, Nico, Hazel. Thalia, Piper, and you -P

Me? ~A

Well duh who else is gonna throw me an I hailer when I'm dying? ;) -P

Oh is that my only use now ~A

No, you can also be my number one fan? :) -P

I don't know a thing about Football :\ ~A

That's ok you don't need to, just cheer for the team and me, especially me since your my number one fan -P

Oh am I now? ~A

Yeah I guess you are... Wise girl -P

Wise girl? ~ A

Yeah your straight A student, and it's a wise thing to be my number one fan -P

Ok I guess seaweed brain ~ A

Seaweed brain? O_o -P

What don't you like it? Your clueless about a lot of things, makes since to me ~ A

Was long as I can call you wise girl than I guess -P

Fine ~ A

The bell then rang and everybody got up and left. I sighed as I left the room wishing the class could of lasted a bit longer.

Woah did I just think that, I am a seaweed brain.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

 **Just want to update a couple of things.**

 **1\. Suggestions are always welcome. If you think that there should be something in this story that's not and others do too then that helps me. So please review.**

 **2\. Tomorrow I will try to update 3 times. Defiantly will update twice atleast.**

 **3\. Check out my other story's please. Someone PM the other day asking if I could add somethings that he liked from my other Story into this one. But since this is a non demigod or a song fic and I'm not changing the ship but I will try to make Percy more Percy. If that makes since but idk.**

 **4\. You guys are the best**

 **5\. None of my story's have gotten 100 reviews :(. So the long term goal for this story is that because I always like to know what you guys think.**

 **Ok enough with that and on to the story**.

Percy pov.

I plopped down next to Jason at lunch. And sighed. "What rough day?" He asked me.

"Tired of every girl flirting with me," I moaned putting my head in my hands. "Like?" He asked.

"Drew, Rachel, the cheer squad, and the dance team," I listed.

Jason whistled. "Awkwarrrrrd," he said in a high pitched voice. Nico and Hazel sat down next to us. "Hey Nico," Jason said giving him a fist numb. He turned to Hazel and gave her a nod.

"What are we talking about?" Thalia asked sitting down along with Piper, and Annabeth.

"How every girl is hitting on Percy," Jason informed them. "And that's a problem because?" Piper asked. "Because they all want me to sneak out of class with them!" I exclaimed.

"I still don't get how that's a problem," Nico said. I was about to respond when Drew herself came up from behind me.

"Hey Percy," she purred placing her hand on my shoulder. "Yes Drew?" I asked annoyed. "Are you going to the volley ball game tonight?" She asked. I was so tempted to say no oh so tempted. "Yeah, can't you notice I'm related to one of them and the other two are my friends," I answered her. MENTAL FUCKING FACEPLAM WTF PERCY.

She looked at The 3 volleyball players in are group, she glared at Annabeth basically saying

Back off he is mine.

No gods no

Please walk away

Is she gone

No

Maybe if I pretend it's a dream

*pinches my self*

Nope not a dream.

"Well, I'm going too, we should hang out during maybe sneak out halfway through and have some fun. See you later Percy," she said walking away shaking her hips and butt knowing we where all watching her walk away.

I groaned and hit my head on the lunch table. "Hey she's my step sister, and she's not that bad," Piper said defending Drew. "Yeah Perce she's nice at some points but a bitch at others exactly your type," Jason said. I stayed wide eyed at them. "No," I said sternly. "Whatever, Drew always gets what she wants Percy to be warned," Piper said going back to her salad.

"I understand nothing," Nico said. "Please don't let her near me tonight guys?" I pleaded.

"Your still going to go?" Thalia asked. "We wouldn't blame you if you didn't," Annabeth said. "No, you guys go to the football games and withstand the annoying guys I can handle one crazy girl," I said giving Annabeth a smile.

The truth was I used to like Drew but then I thought it would be weird to date one of my cousins closest friends (also one of mine) sister even if it was her step sister.

I got over it and moved on so I should be fine.

Oh how wrong I was.

Time skip.

I was washing up at home after practice. I asked Coach if we could see if Nico could be any use at all and actually he is. Luke out with broken arm and being kicked off the team no backup QB. Nico was a little small (height of 5'9) but it worked because he could throw a tight spiral 15 yards accurately into double coverage. So hey Nico is a Jock now, wonder if some of the girls will go for him.

. (He's not gay in this story, Even though I called him being gay I actually didn't think it was going to happen. And I'm not a big fan of Nico-Will).

I put on a long sleeved school shirt that read: TIGERS NATION IS #1

Passing the one that read- It's Goode day to be a Tiger fan.

I should burn that one.

I slid on some khaki colored cargo pants so I could hold everything. Grabbed my keys and walked out of the bathroom.

"NICO! HAZEL! TIME TO SCREAM TILL YOU CSNT SCREAM NO MORE!" I yelled. Nico and Hazel came muttering about how someone had to much school spirit.

I chuckled as we headed towards the garage. I opened the stairwell door that lead towards my car. "This is yours?" Nico asked.

"Yep," I said unlocking it and entering. "Shotgun!" Nico exclaimed rushing ahead. I laughed as Hazel entered through the passenger door with a pout on her face and drove off.

Time skip.

I entered the gym and headed towards the student section. I spotted Jason in the front row and made a B line towards him. "So I've never been to one of these what's it like?" I asked him. "You might go deaf, it's like a football game but the echo don't go into the sky," he said. I grinned.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked. "No more flirting!" I exclaimed.

5 minutes later the girls came out of the locker room in a long sleeved pink jersey top and black booty shorts. "Volley ball this is why we love it," I exclaimed. Jason didn't respond. I looked over at him to see him staring at one of the girls. Of course it was Piper.

I scanned the area and saw Annabeth. I'd never seen her without glasses and curly hair. With her hair pulled back in a pony tail and her grey eyes shown out. I of course being a teenage boy checked her out. Sue me for going through Puberty.

"Please tell me they play as good as they look?" I asked Jason. "They're really good but so are the other team."

As the game started I was confused. I mean I got the general idea. Hit the ball over the net if the ball hits the ground on the other side point. But why where they playing 3 games and why is the JV team playing on the same night. I do not comprehend.

During the 3rd game of the JV game we where up 20-14 and won the first game so I decided to get a drink.

I walked out and headed towards the concessions. Which was just tables with food on them. I pulled out a Dollar. "One Dr. Pepper please," I said handing the women a dollar. Then I noticed something. It was my aunt. Hera.

"Aunt Hera?" I asked when she handed me my drink. "Percy!" She exclaimed. Hera was Zeus's second wife. Thalia and Jason's mom became and Alcoholic and died on a Heroine overdose.

At first the kids hated Hera but overtime they realized her strict punishments where so they wouldn't end up like there mom since Zeus was always out of town on business.

I haven't seen her in a while because she was at a job interview in London. "How's your mother holding up?" She asked me. "She squeezed my hand the other day," I said. She smiled. "I just hope she wakes up soon." She put a hand on my shoulder. "Me too, I'll talk to you later your holding up the line," she said. I gave her a nod and headed back towards the gym enjoying my Dr. Pepper.

Then the one thing I didn't want to happen happened.

Standing in front of me was Drew. Blocking my way into the gym. "May I pass?" I asked. "For a kiss," she responded. "Drew..." She sighed. "I know you just got out of a relationship, but I know it wasn't even a good one. I see it in you eyes you want someone that you can trust and can help mend your heart," she said.

"What you see in my eyes is annoyance now move," I ordered. She pouted. Then grabbed my shirt and dragged me down the hallway. I glanced at her shoes.

She was wearing 6 inch heels. How does she even walk in those. She stopped where no one was around and pushed me into a corner.

"Stop being so stubborn. Percy don't lie to me."

"I'm not!" I exclaimed.

She rapped her arms around my neck and pushed her body up against me. Oh how much will do I have left?

"No stop lying to me," she whispered. "I looked at her dead in the eye. "Drew... I'm not interested," I said. She rolled her eyes at me. "Tell me how you feel after this," she said. "After wha-" I never got to finish as she attached her lips to mine.

I didn't know what happened it seemed all my will left me as I kissed her back. I picked her up as she rapped her legs around me while we furiously clashed are lips together. We separated and she whispered to me again. "So how do you feel?" She asked. I just kissed her and we went back to furiously making out.

I licked her lips and she opened willingly. Are tongues fought for dominance and I won. I explored her mouth until a loud buzzer took us out of are trance like state.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" She asked breathing heavily. "Shut up," I murmured. She just grabbed my hand in response as we walked towards the gym.

Jason pov. (Look at that a pov change)

I talked to Leo and my cousins while waiting for Percy to return. "5 bucks Percy walks through that door with Drew," I said. "You really want to give me 5 bucks? Thanks buddy," Leo said shaking my hand sealing the deal.

"What makes you so sure that your not giving me 5 bucks?" I asked. "I don't see it Percy, and Drew? She's Kenzie's personality in a different, but hotter body," Leo said.

"And? She's given him no reason not to trust her, and Piper told me Drew was going to try to make a move," I informed him. Leo stood there with his mouth open. No one was able to resist Drew when she wanted something.

"Do overs?" Leo asked hopefully. "Nope," I said happily. And sure enough to just after the first varsity game has started Percy walked in Holding hands with Drew.

A/N #2

Well guess you didn't expect that now did you?! Don't worry Percy will be with Almost be with Annabeth then be with her but not this early in the story. Right now he only sees Annabeth as a friend or a little bit more but that will change when he actually gets to know her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own PJO HoO**

 **yeah ah so let's get onto it I have nothing to talk about.**

 **But I except all ideas so Review or PM doesn't matter if your a guest or not. Have a nice day**

I sat by my mothers hospital bed. "Mom please wake up," I cried. "You don't deserve this, you don't deserve to die."

I calmed myself down. "Mom I need you, I can't loose you and dad, I can't I- I-I don't want to sound selfish mom, but I can't live without you, I'd have nothing left. Mom please," I cried.

I sat back in my chair wiping the tears off my face. "Don't you ever dare say that again," a voice came from the door. I looked up to see Thalia.

She had tears running down her face as well. "Don't you ever," she said. "Don't I ever say what!" I asked standing up. "That you can't live without her," she said.

"I COULDN'T, WHAT IF YOUR DAD WAS IN MY MOMS PLACE!?" I yelled. I didn't wait for your response. "Oh wait I forgot You have Hera, You'd be just fine because you have a parent left, someone to still take care of you! I won't I'd be an outcast in whatever family i was thrown into!"

"YOU HAVE US! Me, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Nico, Hazel, Annabeth, hell even Drew now it seems."

"Drew?" I asked in a cold voice. "She is nothing BUT A DISTRACTION FROM THIS!" I said gesturing towards my mother. "As that what we are a distraction?" She asked.

"No, your my family I would do anything for you," I said. Thalia knew this was the truth cause she remembered what happened to the people that bullied Jason last year. Let's just say the 1 week suspension saved my Cousin from 4 years of misery.

"Now why did you come here?" I asked.

"Nico got beat up today," she said. "WHAT!" I yelled. "He was talking to Willa (female Will) and then some of the basketball players started pushing him around because they thought they where "flirting" with her boyfriend and trying to steal her."

"Where," I growled. "Percy." "Where are they," I asked. "By the basketball courts a block away," she said. I walked past her and out of the hospital.

Time skip.

The ball rolled to my feet and I picked it up. "Aye throw us the ball!" One of them hollered out. I walked foreword dribbling the ball. I then pulled out my pocket knife and punctured the ball. The air quickly left the ball and I tossed it at there feet.

"What was that for!" They exclaimed. I ignored them. "Which one of you assholes beat up my cousin?" I asked. They stayed quiet. "From what I heard he didn't even fight back, pleading you to stop? And what did he do? He was the new kid trying to make friends,"I growled.

"We thought-" "I DONT CARE WHAT YOU THOUGHT! DOES THAT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BEAT HIM UP!" I yelled. "Look man where sorry it won't happen again," one of them said. "Good, causes for you even say one bad thing about Nico, I'm not going to come alone," I said turning away. I pulled out my wallet and pulled out a 20.

"Here use this to get a nice new ball," I said dropping it to the ground and walking away.

Time skip.

I was at a coffee shop down town doing homework. My phone buzzed I glanced down at my phone.

Drew :) - Whatcha doing? :)

Me- Homework, doing it in the new coffee shop

Drew :) - you want me to come? I'm only 5 minutes away.

Me- No, I'm about to leave, gotta go check on my cousin.

Drew :)- Ok, which one?

Me- Nico, he got beat up :/

Drew :) - D: yikes

Me- Yeah, see you at school tomorrow.

I then put my phone in my pocket and walked out into the City.

Truth is I had already checked on Nico, I just wanted sometime to my self.

"HELP HE STOLE MY PURSE!" A girl yelled. I ran up to her. "Annabeth?" I asked. "Percy! That man stole my purse, I was heading to the bank I had just got payed, I hate 1000 dollars in there. "Alright I'll get it back, wait here," I ordered as I ran for the guy who had a black hoodie on. "MOVE GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I yelled as the people parted like the Red Sea. "STOP THAT MAN!" I yelled. Luckily a cop came out of a donut shop and saw what was happening.

He grabbed on to the guy spinning him around. He lost his grip on him but I tackled him to the ground. "GET OFF ME KID!" He yelled pulling out a knife. My eyes widened. He swiped at me and cut my forearm. I grabbed his arm and twisted hearing a crunch noise I then punched him in the face causing him to be knocked out.

I winced in pain as blood came gushing out. "You alright kid?" The cop asked me. "Yeah, though I think I might need stitches," I replied. He grabbed a first aid kit from the cop car and made me a makeshift bandage.

I said thanks and gave my statement. The paramedics came and stitched me up while checked the people the man pushed out of the way for concussions.

I walked back to Annabeth who was waiting in the same place. "It took you long enough, I thought you where still chasing him," she joked. "Nope, here you go," I said handing her the purse. "Oh my gosh your arm!" She exclaimed. "It's nothing, trust me I've felt through worse wise girl," I said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "You want me to walk you the rest of the way?" I asked. "What you don't think I can handle my self?" She asked. " I think you can handle yourself just fine," I said ," Now do you want me to or not?" I asked.

"Yeah come on its this way," she said. I followed her down the street. "Hey you played great Monday," I said with a smile. "Oh I didn't think you watched any of the game with Drew attached to your lips.

"About that," I said. She gave me the go on look. "Say the person you used to like, or you didn't know if you actually liked them or not cornered you, pressed there body up against you, and whispered in your ear. How would you react when then they kissed you?" I asked.

She pondered this for a second. "I guess I would do the same thing you did," she said with a sigh. "But don't worry, I don't plan on dating her or anything," I informed her. "Why?" She asked. "Uh cause... Yeah I don't have a good reason." She laughed. "Your such a seaweed brain," she said. "The one and only!" I exclaimed as she turned towards the bank. "Alright where here now," she informed me.

"I can see that." She gave me the nah dip look. I just smirked causing her to blush. Or maybe it was the cold fall air. Most likely that. "I'll see you later seaweed brain, thank you for this," she said. Walking into the building. I stood there for a second staring at the place she once was.

There was something I couldn't put my finger on about this girl. But I liked the mystery.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

 **so my question is**

 **do you want to see Percy and Annabeth together**

 **or**

 **percy and drew together**

 **or Percy has to choose,**

 **love triangle?**

 **you tell me I want to know what you guys want**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

 **This chapter is a happy one for Percy but a sad one for Percabeth but have no fear everything will play out and it will come sooner than later**

 **heres the next chapter**

"Blue forty two- Blue forty two down set hut hut!" I yelled over the cheers and chants.

The ball was snapped back to me and I took a 5 step drop. I scanned the field looking for an open man. I glanced at the pass rush and saw that I had a man running at me. I rolled out of the pocket eyes still down field.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I jumped up and threw a floating ball over to Jason. A second later my fest didn't didn't hit the turf. Instead my legs where hit and I flipped over.

I landed on my back and head. I heard the student section go crazy so I knew we had scored or almost scored. Then they noticed me down on the ground and they went deathly quiet.

I slowly tried to get up but my head was pounding. "Did we win?" I asked as the Coach Hedge and my teammates crowded around me. "No where at the one," Jason informed me. "Time?" I asked. "0.01 left."

I sat up a little dazed. "I'll get Nico to come in," The trainer said. "No, it's one play I'll be fine just got the air knocked out of me. I'm fine," I exclaimed.

Coach Hedge nodded and the crowd cheered. I got in the huddle. "QB Sneak." Jason put his hand on my shoulder. "You sure?" He asked. "Positive, let's get this win," I said. We clapped and all said "Break."

I stood behind center as I absorbed the scene around me. Cheerleaders jumping up and down. Are crazy student section that took

Up half of the bleachers screaming ,"PERCY, PERCY, PERCY!"

My teammates on the sideline holding each other back so one wouldn't step on the sideline bet accident and where all waiting to rush the field.

I took a deep breath.

"TIGER, TIGER, SET, HUT!"

The ball snapped into my hands and I dove over top are center and over there defense. I got up and spiked the ball on the ground as I was swarmed with my teammates and classmates.

Time skip.

I was putting my shirt on after showering when I got the call.

"Hello," I said answering the phone.

"Hello is this Perseus Jackson," the voice asked.

"Uh yeah, why?" I asked worried.

"I have some good news for you, your mother woke up 5 minutes ago."

Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Thank you for telling me," I said. The call soon ended.

"Who was that?" Jason asked. "My mom woke up 5 minutes ago, she's alright," I said. "Thank God," Jason exclaimed.

We embraced each other in a brotherly hug both having tears of joy coming from are eyes.

Time skip.

I ran up the stairs not having time for the elevator. I reached the 3rd floor and opened the stairwell door. I found my mothers room and opened the door.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Percy?" A voice called back.

I entered and saw my mom in the bed her eyes opened with a book in her hands. "I'm so happy your alright," I cried taking the seat besides her. "Shouldn't you be at a party?" She asked. I gripped her hands. "There's no place right now I would rather be," I said honestly.

My mom gave me a smile and kissed my cheek. "I'm so sorry," she said. "Mom it wast your fault you couldn't of known," I said.

"I left you all alone, nobody to take care of you," she said. "Mom, it was ok I'm ok, I don't care about any of that I'm just happy your ok."

After a moment of silence I asked the question I had been dying to ask. "When can you come home?" I asked. "Monday," she replied. "That's another two days," I whined. She shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Percy you can come see me later, I'm sure one of your aunt and uncles will come and entertain me, now please go have some fun since you don't have to worry about me," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitant to leave. "Yes."

"I'll be back Sunday or tomorrow," I told her walking out of the room and back to my car.

There was something that I felt my mom was hiding from me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Time skip.

I entered the McLean house. Which was full of partying high schoolers. I found Thalia strangely sober at the back. "Thalia, this is the first I've seen you without a drink," I said

"None of us have," she said. Then I realized that Frank, Hazel, Nico, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and Leo where sitting in the back. I sat my unopened beer down and sat next to Thalia. "Why?" I asked.

"We made a bet," Leo said. "Which was?" I asked annoyed. "The first person that has a drink of alcohol has to try to break you and Drew up," Thalia explained. "And who's idea is this?" I asked. "Kenzie's," Annabeth informed me. "So she made a bet with you guys? I thought you would drink immediately off of that," I said confused.

"Well as far as I know, she only made this bet with us, and if none of drink then we would have to tear you apart from someone who make you happy," Frank explained.

"Dang that was deep," Jason said pulling Piper closer to him. I rolled my eyes at them.

"First, who cares," I said opening a beer and taking a swig of it," Secondly the last time I checked me and Drew aren't dating sooooo," I said tossing Jason a beer. "Drink up."

He just set it on the coffee table. "What the hell," I complained. Then an idea came into my head.

"Me and Jason Challenge, Frank and Leo in beer pong!" I yelled. There eyes got big as I smirked. Part of the party surrounded us as the table was being set up.

"Wow, ok then," Jason standing by my side. "Let's play," Leo finished for him. "Aww how cute finishing each others sentences, lets go," I said as we walked towards the table.

Time skip.

"Jason- I have faith in you," I slurred out. It was down to one cup for both of us. I handed him the pong pong ball. "I want you to focus, be the ball Grace, be the ball!" I said drunk. "He doesn't have the balls to do it!" Leo yelled.

"OHHH burn!" Frank yelled drunk. I knew the crowd was smirking at the scene all know how wasted they got after there games also.

Jason lined the ball up and shot. The ball soared through the air as it hit the rim of the cup and then spun backwards into the the cup. "YASSSSS!" I yelled throwing my hands up. "Ugh," Leo said chugging the cup. "You guys suck!" Frank said trying to walk towards us but then decided we weren't worth it and walked away.

"I knew you could do it!" I cheered to Jason. "I can't believe that actually worked!" Jason exclaimed. Then Thalia grabbed are shirts and pulled us towards the pool. "Sorry guys but I need you two sober now," she said. "Noooo, please don't," Jason cried. "Hey, why are you so mean you pinecone face?" I asked her. This seemed to get her more mad as she threw us in the pool.

The cold water re woke me and everything became clear again. I swam up towards the surface. "What the hell Thalia?" I asked. "Now I'm wet!" I complained. Me and Jason climbed out of the pool.

"Cry me a river please, now follow me," she ordered. We did as we where told. She stopped us at two girls fighting. Oh what a surprise it was Drew and Kenzie. "Why am I here for?" I asked. She pointed towards The left where Piper was trying to push off a guy named Dylan.

"That piece of shit," he growled walking towards them. I focused back at the girls.

"YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!" Kenzie yelled. "No I didn't, he dumped you!" Drew exclaimed.

"He didn't take me back because of you, because of you, you little Asian whore."

"Excuse me," she asked. The next thing I knew

Kenzie slapped Drew and Drew held her hand to her face. "Bitch," Drew said.

"Kenzie then attacked Drew pulling her hair and pushing her into a wall slamming her head into it. That's when I stepped in. "KENZIE!" I yelled. She let Drew go and looked at me. "Percy?" She asked.

"What the hell are you doing!" I exclaimed. Drew crept away from Kenzie and ran into my arms crying. "What the hell is wrong with you, I was right you have changed into a bitch," I said pulling Drew away from the crowd.

I took her to the upstairs bathroom where she continued to cry. "Shhhh it's going to be alright," I said comforting her. "I didn't fight back, because I knew you wouldn't of wanted me to," Drew said finally calming down.

My eyes opened wide. I was confused of course , but maybe this did mean I can change people, that I can help people fall down the right path.

"You should of defended your self at least," I told her. She didn't respond but silent tears ran down her face. I wiped them away and she looked at me. I kissed her and she hungrily kissed back. Before I knew it I had pushed her up against the wall sucking her neck. I then attached are lips together once more as we furiously made out.

We separated for air and she looked up at me. "Percy, please don't leave tonight," she begged. I did as she told me to I never left her side that night and wasn't surprised when I woke up with her sprawled out across my chest. Also I wasn't surprised when I looked at the floor to see are clothes laying there.

I kissed Drew's fore head and a smile spread across her face. It was obvious she had fallen for me. But I was a little nervous. She could be playing me. And I wasn't going to make that mistake twice.


	9. Chapter 9

**So far this is how it plays out**

 **Percy/Annabeth- 4**

 **Percy/Drew-1**

 **Love Triangle-3**

 **Review or P.M. What you think it should be. I'm personally hoping it's either Love Triangle or Percabeth. But I'll do whatever you guys ask for because I have an idea for all 3.**

Percy pov.

I was at the indoor swimming pool at the school doing laps. I always came here to think and get my mind off of things.

It had been 3 days since me and Drew... You know. But as Piper would say "Your not official your just friends with benefits." But the only thing that was keeping me from going to the next level was Annabeth. I didn't know what I felt for her but I know I feel something.

I heard the door open and I pulled my self out of the pool and grabbed my towel. After wiping the towel over my face and dried my hair I looked at the person who entered.

Jason.

"Hey Perce," he greeted. "What are you doing at the school pool after school?" I asked. "No reason," he said innocently. "Uh huh," I said not convinced. He sighed.

He reached in is pocket and pulled out a pair of Keys. He tossed them to me and I caught them. I looked at the white keys and saw the familiar 4 intersecting circles. "Dude you got an Audi?" I asked shocked. Jason shook his head and pulled out a pair of black keys. "We got Audi's," he said smirking.

My eyes widened. "What, when, who, how!?" I asked stammering out questions. "Well my dad you know runs are parents business and he said whatever I got, you had to get because that's what he did with his brother," he informed me. "Yeah I know that part but how?" I asked.

"My dad went to get me a new car and he ended up asking your mom for the jeep, and he traded that in got some cash then bought the cars and didn't tell me why. But hey I think it's cause of all the crap you have been through recently, you need a distraction."

"True that," I said slipping on my clothes.

Time skip.

I examined my Audi R8

It was gray with maroon trim. "Did your dad get this custom painted also?" I asked. "Maybe," he responded. I glanced over at his being Maroon with gray trim. "Dude I'm gonna be so careful with this thing... When I'm not in an empty parking lot," I informed Jason. "Wanna go pick up the girls?" He asked. "Where are they at?"

"Piper and Annabeth are at the mall, I don't know where Drew is," Jason responded. I pulled out my phone as my finger hovered over Drew's name. Before I scrolled up and texted Annabeth instead.

Annabeth pov. (Whaaaa?"

My phone buzzed and I pulled out my phone.

Seaweed Brain- Where are you?

Me-The mall with Piper

Seaweed Brain- which part of the mall?

Me- 2nd floor why?

Seaweed Brain- no reason, just wondering do you want to go for a ride?

Me-?

Seaweed brain- You know me and you in my car driving

Me- Just me and you?

Seaweed Brain- is that a problem

Me- No not at all

Seaweed Brain- Soooooo?

Me- Fine

Seaweed Brain- Ok meet me outside of American Eagle

Me- Ok

"Who is that?" Piper asked. "Percy," I responded. "And what did he want?" Piper asked annoyed. She didn't like the fact that Percy and Drew where dating considering she was so fake when she was around him. When he wasn't around she was the devil.

"Asked me if I wanted to go for a ride and I said sure," I responded. Pipers eyes widened and she jumped up and down. "Bathroom now!" She exclaimed pulling me along.

She literally made me change into the new clothes I bought and made me put on contacts, and put on dark eyeliner to make my eyes pop. But I stopped her from putting to much make up on me. I wasn't really into that sort of thing. But she made me put on heels and I was scared I was going to embarrass my self but she assured me otherwise.

She then admired her work. "Beautiful she murmured as she then walked out towards the escalator. I followed quickly behind. "Percy is going to love you," she said in a sing song voice.

"He's to busy with your sister," I pointed out. "Trust me he will figure out that she's an ass sooner or later," she assured me. "Yeah, then maybe he will find another bitchy girl," I said glumly. "Think positive for once will you?" She asked.

It was kinda hard thinking that the guy you had a crush on kept falling for other girls but you.

Percy pov.

I was leaning on my car waiting for the girls to come out. The hair was throwing my hair to the side my leather Jacket and dark jeans made me look depressed in my opinion but hopefully my orange shirt helped me out.

I glanced back at the door and saw the girls walk out. I knew Jason was gawking at Piper. But me I was literally drooling over Annabeth.

Curly hair pulled over her left shoulder, gray dress that stopped above her knees and a black short jacket with 4inch gray heels.

But the most was her eyes. Black eyeliner made her gray eyes pop. They where stormy gray and they showed determination but fear. "You look amazing!" I complemented her. She blushed. "You don't look to bad yourself," she answered.

I didn't say anything but I opened the passenger door to my car for her. "Shall we go?" I asked. She smiled as she stepped in the car. I ran to the other side and hoped in. "Nice car," she said. "I know right I just got it today," I said happily.

We made small talk as we followed Jason to wherever we where going it was out of the city is all I knew. We didn't have school the rest of this week or a game for some reason but I didn't care. That meant we where going to have a blast. With out the rest of the school. "Where are we going?" She asked.

I gave her a lopsided grin. "I have no idea," I commented making her laugh. "As usual." "Hey! I take offense to that," I complained acting hurt. "My bad seaweed brain I didn't know you where that sensitive."

"I mean it's not like I don't have a heart, I feel things to!" "What like this?" She asked. "Like what?" A moment later she punched me hard in the arm.

"OW!" I exclaimed rubbing my arm with my free hand. "Yes, exactly like that." She gave me an innocent smile and I just sighed. "Wise girl, why do you have to be so adorable?" I asked. "What?" She asked surprised.

"I mean like when your trying to act innocent your like a puppy," I started," Adorable." "Oh so I'm a puppy now?" She asked annoyed. "Exactly, see you get it!" I said laughing. "Not funny," she growled. "Oh is the little puppy angwy?" "SHUT UP!" She exclaimed.

I laughed glancing at her. "Has anyone ever told you how cute you look when your angry?" She crossed her arms. That's when Jason pulled over I checked the time. We had been driving for 3 hours. Dang. We ended up being by a house with a huge field next to it.

Then I realized what the house was. It was my house. The I can't take the city anymore I need a break house. I hadn't been here since my dad died. "Do you know where we are?" Annabeth asked.

I didn't answer but continued to stare at the house. "Percy?" She asked concerned. I turned to her my my eyes a bit watery. "Yeah, home," I answered getting out and then going to open her door for her.

A moment later Leo, Frank, and Thalia pulled up. And out from the cars came. Hazel, Calypso, Nico. No Drew.

"What is this place?" Leo asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Home," I said pulling my key ring from my bag. The biggest of them all belonged to this mansion. "Home?" Frank asked. I nodded and walked forward. "Common grab the bags, Thalia you packed for Piper and Annabeth right?" Jason said. Thalia nodded and Piper and Annabeth rushed towards Thalia's car. Frank pulled out a bag from his truck and threw it at me and another at Jason.

I took a deep breath as all the memory's came flooding back to me. My legs seemed to take me where my mind wasn't fully there as I walked off to the house . "Perce?" Jason called. I didn't respond I just headed toward the Oak tree In front of it. It was surrounded by a big fence and I opened the gate.

I slowly walked in it and collapsed to my knees. As I saw the grave. My fathers grave. Tears streamed down my face as I touched the cool stone and read it.

Here Rest a Loyal Husband and a caring Father

Poseidon Jackson

1970- 2009

The last time I had visited was the funeral and that was 6 years ago. "Hey dad," I said ," thought it was time to tell you that where ok, and that I miss you but I remember what you always told me. I love you dad," is all I could get out before I rushed out of the fenced area. Thalia was running towards me as she realized what had just happened.

"Percy I'm so sorry," she told me embracing me in a hug. "I gladly accepted my cousins hug as I tried to calm down. The rest of my group gave sympathetic looks as they Nico told them that this was the last place I saw my dad.

I calmed down and told them I was ok. "Now come on its getting dark," I informed them walking towards the house with the he key in hand.

Time skip.

It was weird that the maids kept this place up to date. No dust and a new flat screen TV. "Movie night?" Jason asked. "No chick flicks and I'm in," Leo responded. "I'm here to assure you that we have none of that in this house," I said opening a cabinet full of movies. "Uh I vote finding Nemo," said. After getting people to vote on my side I we where on the couches watching finding nemo. Actually it was more of a make out session and it was always for the single people.

"Hey lets play a game," Piper said hoping up. "What kind of game?" I asked. "Seven minutes of heaven," Piper exclaimed pulling a bottle from the shelf.

The girls won the battle in this one. Ugh.

We sat in a circle and Jason went first. It landed on Calypso. They both blushed deep red as they entered the closet. Piper looked annoyed as if to say- Jason's gonna use this as the only time he can cheat on me.

8 minutes later they still haven't come out. "YO ITS BEEN MORE THAN 7 MINUTES COME ON!" Leo yelled mad. They came out of the closet in shambles.

Calypso was no longer wearing a bra which she used to be and Jason had his shirt on backwards and untucked. I rolled my eyes. "My turn!" Piper said spinning the bottle.

She spun it fast as it seemed to spin around forever. It passed Jason and came to a stop on me. My eyes widened and Piper blushed deep red. I got up and led Piper to the closet. I closed it and locked it.

Then Piper changed from a innocent girl to a naughty girl. She rapped her arms around me and looked into my eyes. "You think my sister was good, I'm even better, now show me why my sister is all over you," she ordered. I cut off the space between are lips and kissed her. It felt wrong but right at the same time.

Before I new it my tongue was exploring her mouth and her hands where exploring my body. She started to nibble at my mouth as a sign to let her tongue have dominance. But we soon separated for air and I then attached my lips to her neck nibbling and sucking. "Percy, Piper your seven minutes are up!" We separated and we walked out not making eye contact.

When Frank and Hazel went back Jason spoke up first. "So what did you guys do?"

"We talked," Piper said quickly. "About?" Jason asked giving me a death glare. "About my dad," I lied. Jason didn't question further but I knew he wasn't convinced. The game went on untill me and Annabeth went into the closet.

"We don't have to do anything you know, we can just talk," I said. She nodded and we at down. "So what's on your mind lay it on me," I ordered.

"Well there's this guy that I like," she started. For some reason I felt jealous. "But he likes someone else but I feel like he might like me too."

"Go on," I said. "Well he's really cute, nice, kind, loyal, and is oblivious to a lot of things. I started to see where this was going. "And he's nice to you correct?" I asked. "Yeah, what do you think I should do," she asked.

"Well I think the guy is confused emotionally, he either doesn't know what he's missing out on or he's hung up on both of you and can't make his mind up," I answered her. "Yeah but he hasn't made a move on me yet," she stated sadly. "Do you want him to?" I asked. "Yep," she said popping the p.

"Is this person me?" I asked. She nodded her head timidly. That's when I realized how close are lips where. Her soft delicate red lips where looking very kissable. "Wise girl, I think this person has feelings for you also," I said cutting off the space between are lips. She eagerly kissed back. As she rapped her arms around my neck.

The kiss sent this energetic spark throughout my body and butterfly's in my stomach. My legs felt wobbly and I loved every second of it.


	10. Her lips are my drug

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

 **So I'll leave this up for a little bit longer but here is how it's going so far.**

 **Percy/Ananbeth- 10**

 **Love triangle -6**

 **Percy/Drew- 3**

 **So I'll give it a few more days to see if one can catch the other but I'm pretty sure it's going to be Percy/ Annabeth like originally planned. So I hope you like this chapter and make sure to review any ideas I read them all. And when you give a positive review it also makes me what to update faster for you guys.**

Percy pov

"What year is it?" I asked waking up after constant shouting. "Still 2015," Nico informed me. "You sure? I felt like I was asleep for ever," I exclaimed. "It is 1 in the afternoon," Jason stated. "That's to early," I grumbled and plopped down on the couch where I left my phone charging.

"Where are the girls?" I asked tiredly. "Getting coffee," Leo said. "We have coffee," I said standing up pointing at the coffee pot with steaming coffee in it. I bored my self a glass and took a sip. "They have to have there mochas," Frank said ," They can't handle the black coffee."

"They just don't know what's good for them," I said as the coffee started to wake me up. "Hey can I try some?" Leo asked. "NO!" Me,Jason, and Frank said in unison. "Fine sorry for asking," Leo grumbled. Then I heard my phone go off. "Let me guess who that is," Jason said annoyed. I picked up my phone and looked at it.

Drew 20 missed messages. "What the hell, can't she leave a man in some peace?" I asked sitting back down.

I responded with a simple

Hi.

Bad move Percy bad move.

D- HI?

P- Wut?

D- Your going to ignore me for 5 hours and respond with hi?

P- I just woke up chill

D- Ok, sorry but can you come over? My parents aren't home and I need you

P- need me for what?

D- things :)

P- sorry can't

D- why?

P- guys weekend

D- sooo? Just an hour? Please

I was so close to just going over there. Then the girls walked in the door and I saw Annabeth and remembered are kiss. Personally it was the best kiss I had ever had.

I looked at Annabeth then back at my phone.

P- No, I'll call you later bye

I put my phone on mute and slid it in my pocket.

"Hello ladies," I called before taking a chug of my coffee. "Hey Percy!" Piper called throwing me a can of something. I caught it and looked at it.

It was a monster. I raised an eyebrow at Piper. "All nighter tonight," Jason informed me. "That's what the coffee for," I informed them. "Yeah it's supposed to be 70 degrees tonight at one point I'm not drinking a warm drink in that weather," Hazel said. "Your going to give Leo an energy drink?" I asked. Calypso shook her head. "He gets a shot every hour," she informed us.

"Your supposed to be on my side," Leo said pouting. She just kissed him and Leo forgot all about the energy drinks.

I sighed and sprawled my body out on the couch. "Ima take a nap," I said yawning. "After two cups of coffee?" Frank asked raising an eyebrow. "What I couldn't sleep last night," I defended," and an all nighter doesn't start till its night out, you didn't say all dayer." I then threw Leo my monster since I didn't like them anyway. "Knock your self out kid," I said before closing my eyes.

The truth is I didn't sleep one minute last night until about 10 am.

I heard them talking for another 3 minutes before I passed out.

Ding ding ding dingdingdingding ding ding ding

Was the sound that woke me up. I groaned as I realized it was still light out. I grabbed my phone and hung up on the person calling me.

They just called right back. And I actually saw who it was this time. I saw a picture of me with my lopsided grin and Drew in my arms at the McLean family's pool right before I fell in backwards.

I smiled at the memory before picking up.

"Hello?" I said in a tired voice.

"Babe?" Drew asked.

"Yesh."

"Have you seen Piper?"

"No." I lied.

"Really?" She asked not believing me.

"I mean you could ask Jason, I haven't seen them since school yesterday."

"Ok, call me when if you hear anything."

"She's prob with Annabeth and Thalia, you know how they get together on the weekends," I said comforting her.

"Yeah I know but there's this guy, and he's really into her and she used to be into him, I don't know but I thought she would like to hook up," she explained.

"She has a boyfriend," I stated calmly.

"So? sometimes you have to wonder what your missing out on."

"Uh huh, so is that what you'll do to me?" I asked suddenly mad.

"No, cause I'm not missing out on anything with you," she said and I could practically hear a lying tone.

"Ok, whatever Drew I'll see you later," I said hanging up. I looked around to see myself alone in the living room. I walked around a bit and found Annabeth in the upstairs living room.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked her. " driving super fast in Jason's car," she informed me glancing back at the TV. "You could of just watched this downstairs on the bigger Tv you know," I told her sitting down next to her.

"Didn't want to wake you," she said keeping her eyes on the TV. "The only thing that could of woke me up is a ringtone on my ear... Which is what happened."

I looked to see what she was watching. And I realized it was a basketball game. New York Nicks against the Washington Wizards. "Didn't know you where a sports fan," I exclaimed. "My dad took me to a game when I was little and I was hooked since," she said giving me a smile.

John Wall sinked a 3 and I shook my head. "Man we suck," I commented when I checked the score.

New York- 66

DC- 80

3 - 5:37

"I like the Warriors personally," she said. "I'm rather a Nets fan, but you know we can still be friends I guess," I said giving her a smile. She returned it before punching me in the shoulder. "Yeah, I guess."

It was silent for awhile as we watched the game and hearing the random screech of brakes from Jason's car. "You know this couch barely fits both of us," I commented looking at the inch of space between us. "Does it bother you?"she asked. "No but I mean it just that I can't sprawl out and stuff," I said sadly. "And stuff?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not that kinda stuff!" I said pushing her I pushed her a little to hard and she was falling to the ground. On instinct I grabbed her and pulled her back. Again to hard.

She ran into Mae causing us to fall down on the couch. She was on top of me staring back down at me. I knew both of us haven't forgot the kiss we shared in the closet. And while getting lost in her eyes I remembered what she had told me.

"Wise girl?" I asked. "Hmmm?" She asked. I reached my hand out and cupped her cheek. "Your beautiful," I whispered. Her eyes widened and she kissed me. I kissed back off instinct and flipped us over. I trailed kissed up her neck and back to her lips.

Her lips where like a drug. One taste and I needed more. Soon my tongue was exploring her mouth. Her hands where running up my ripped chest and back. We separated for air and then a second later where furiously making out.

We separated and stared into each others eyes. I then slid off to the side of her and rapped my arm around her. She tuned to her side also. We stayed like this for a long while.

I started to fall asleep and I knew Annabeth had beaches her grip on my hand had become limp.

I knew I had a problem now.

Drew or Annabeth

I couldn't make my choice as I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

 **heres another chapter and I hope you like it. Cause I realized this story has been missing something and I know what it is now. GROVER. I completely forgot about him. But he is back and your ill see more or hear more of him in later chapters.**

 **Percy pov**

"GUYS!" I exclaimed running I tot he living room. "What?" Leo asked tiredly. "Your gonna wanna see this I totally forgot about it," I said urging them to get up. They followed stubbornly.

I lead them out the back of the house through the long field, woods, and finally came to a cliff. They looked down at the water below. "How far?" Thalia asked worriedly. "30-35 feet," I informed her. "So why are you showing this to us?" Piper asked.

"Well your the one complaining that it's too hot outside," I informed her. But it really was it was 85 degrees today and it was October. I want cold weather but that means more outdoor swim time.

Then it seemed that they realized I was in swim trunks. I ripped of my shirt purposely showing my ribbed body to the girls. I stepped closer to the edge still facing them. I caught Annabeth staring. She saw that I noticed and looked away blushing. She looked back and I gave her a wink.

"Sometimes you gotta live on the wild side," I stated falling backwards. As I was falling backwards I saw them all rush to the edge and to see me falling.

I did a backflip in the air and landed in the water like a pencil. I could hold my breath for a long time and I opened my eyes to see myself sinking through the water.

Annabeth pov.

We waited for Percy to resurface. 30 seconds passed, then a minute, then a minute 30. "I'm going in after him," Jason said ripping his shirt off. He backed out a little and then ran and jumped in.

Jason pov.

As I entered the water I kept my momentum going down. I searched around for Percy looking for his green swim trunks. Then something grabbed me and pulled me along. I first instinct was to scream but I thought against it to conserve my air.

I thrashed around but whoever's grip on me was tight. As I resisted to scream I was quickly running out of air. Then I was thrust above the water. "Follow me," Percy said motioning me with his hand. I got up and followed him realizing that this was his plan all along.

We circled around the cliff coming up behind the gang. "Do we call the cops?" Piper asked wordily. "Yeah that would be a smart idea," Percy spoke up from behind a tree. "Percy?" Frank called. "Pshhh waaaaa?" He called back nodding to me. "Percy where are you?" Nico called.

I snuck on behind the group all by the edge. "I will reveal my self once you all put your cell phones on the ground and any electronics you may or may not have."

The mumbled but did as he said. He then stepped out with a smirk. "Hey where's Jason?" He asked. Pipers eyes widened as she looked down at the water. That's when I ran from the tree line. They where all staring down at the water. Percy was running also. "RKO OUT OF NO WHERE!" He screamed. They turned around to see us.

I grabbed Piper who grabbed on to Thalia. Thalia grabbed on to Hazel, who grabbed on to Calypso and we tumbled over the edge.

I saw Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Nico, and Leo also falling.

Percy pov.

As we where falling I grabbed Annabeth I pulled her into a hug. We then hit the water and sunk deep. We where slowly starting to rise but I decided to open my eyes. Annabeth seemed to have the same idea.

I kicked upwards so we wouldn't drown. I looked up and we still had another 10 feet to go. I didn't know how long Annabeth could hold her breath so I started to kick faster only for her to hold us back. I moved my arms downwards to sink back to her level.

She rapped her arms around my neck and then motioned for me to go up. I started to move up and we would be there in a matter of seconds. But with Annabeth pressed up against me in the semi warm- cold water staring at each others eyes I had to get my drug.

I attached are lips together. She seemed surprised at first but kissed back.

I would have to say that it was the best underwater kiss ever.

We surfaced the water with are lips still attached. Luckily no one saw us they where to busy splashing eachother. "That- gasp- was-" Annabeth started. "Incredible?" I offered. "

"PERCY WHAT THE HELL!" Thalia yelled. She was on one of the ledges by the bottom of the cliff drenched. I swam over to her and grinned. "What? I thought you loved heights?" I said grinning wider. "No that's my brother I HATE THEM, and this gives me more reason to!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and pulled her back in the water.

"Don't be a Debby downer Pinecone Face," I said with a grin. "I'm going to kill you one day," she growled. I just laughed and went back to go jump again.

Time skip.

I was watching Leo and Frank have a splash competition. "5 bucks on Frank!" I called out. No one took my bet. That's when Piper sat down next to me. "So, how's ignoring Drew," she asked.

"Hard to ignore when u keep getting text and phone calls," I said honestly. "Yikes."

"I think I'm seeing her other side now," I said honestly. "How?" She asked. "She wants you to cheat on Jason." "THAT BITCH!" She exclaimed. "Yeah I know and I bet she's off with some guy like Kenzie was."

"I feel like Drew has also lost meaning to you because she was more of a distraction to you than anything," Piper confessed. "Had to have something to keep my mind off her," I said truthfully. "And?" Piper asked wanting more. "And I feel like anything we had is gone," I finished.

"Why is that?" She asked. "Because I actually think I'm falling for someone," I confessed. Her eyes widened and she did a happy dance. "Who who who who who!?" I didn't answer. "Oh come on! Percy," she complained. " I don't know," I said. "Coke on Perce you have known me since 1st grade I've kept all of your secrets, I always will," she said.

"How about I show you," I said. She looked confused but I got up and walked over to the crowd. They finally had made a fair point system and they went to go jump. Everyone was to focused on Leo and Frank to notice me come up from behind Annabeth.

I rapped my arms around her stomach and she looked back at me. She she slightly turned and put her left arm around me and and lifted her head up. I leaned mine down and attached are lips together. We had a small quick make out session that needed when we heard splashes in the water.

I walked away before giving Annabeth a wink and walking back to Piper. "Woah," she said her eyes wide open. "Is it a good thing I feel like I'm flying?" I asked her. Piper laughed. "Yes Percy that's a good thing," she answered me still chuckling a bit.

As we started to walk back to the mansion and I saw it through the trees. The only thought that was playing through my head was-

This is home, now and forever.

Time skip.

"Hey when's Grover getting back in town?" Thalia asked me. "Uh I actually don't know, was he going to England for one semester or the whole year?" I asked. "Uh I think one semester, but it could be two," Thalia said thinking. "Well I think Winter break for both of those. "Ugh buts that another 2 months," Thalia complained.

Grover was my bestfriend. And for awhile one of my only friends that didn't involve family. When my dad died I shut out the world including Piper. But not Grover. He was there for me even when I didn't want him to be. But he helped me get out of depression. Heck it was even him that told me I should try out for the football team in 7th grade.

Middle school football is different from Highschool but it got me started and I owe it all to him. When I didn't know what to do he was there for me. When he told me he enrolled in the forgiven exchange student program I was furious. But then I understood his reasons and I had his back like he had mine.

Man I wish he was here now he could really help me out. I haven't talked to him since August and I really needed some advice. I didn't care how much the call cost I needed help now.

I walked out of the room and to the deck. I pulled out my phone and pulled up Grovers contact. "Please pick up G-Man," I whispered to myself.

I pressed the call button and said ok to the price of the call and heard the phone dial. He picked up on the second ring. "Percy?" He asked. "Hey G-Man!" I exclaimed relieved. "Hey."

"I need some advice, and you where the only one I fell like I can go to," I said. "Oh ok,put it out there," he said.

"Well I'm hung up on two girls, they both make me smile, laugh, and they help me through some things. I just don't know how to choose," I said.

He was silent for a good 3 minutes. "Well Percy, which one makes you happy?" He asked. "Dude you just went really deep on me their," I said thinking about his question. "Haha sorry man anything else?" He asked.

"When are you coming back?" I asked. "Well I'm here for the year, personally I like being in America more. I'll be there for Winter Break, and Spring Break, count on it," he said. I smiled to my self.

"Well if the football team makes it to the state champion ship, do you think you could come out then to?" I asked. "Hell yeah man, I wouldn't miss it. Hey I gotta go it may be night where you are but I gotta get ready for class," he said.

"Ok, see you man." "See ya."

And like that the call was over and I was stuck on a different question. Who makes you happy. I thought about it for a good 20 minutes just staring at the stars. "Percy? Are you ok," Annabeth asked walking outside. "Yeah I'm fine wise girl, just staring at the stars."

"Percy I can't keep doing this," she said. "Doing what?" I asked. "I can't keep telling my self this is ok! You have Drew, I shouldn't be kissing you! I shouldn't be hoping for the impossible. I shouldn't have to wait for a heart brake," she informed me. "Seaweed brain, you know I have feelings for you, but I'm not going into the drama of Drew, I'm not gonna have her hate you, or me."

She started to walk away and I felt a lump in my throat that I couldn't swallow down. My heart clenched as she turned back one more time her eyes full of hope.

I knew if she walked through those doors I wouldn't feel happy, I wouldn't be me, I would be sad, I would be angry, mad, stressed, and a jerk.

That's when I realized that Annabeth made me happy. Like Grover said. I should choose he the one that makes me happy.

I reached out for Annabeth grabbing her arm and pulling her back to me. "I choose you," I whispered. Her eyes widened and I kissed her. I didn't notice the shooting star going off in the background. But Piper, Jason, Frank, Leo, Nico, Hazel, Thalia, and Calypso did. But mainly they saw me and Annabeth kissing under the stars.


	12. Chapter 12 the battle

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

 **sorry for updating late it's finals week and I was studying I hope you like the chapter**

2 weeks, since I broke up whatever I had with Drew for Annabeth, 2 weeks since I had kissed my wise girl, 2 weeks since Home. It seemed like time flew the past two weeks as Annabeth and I got closer by the second.

2 wins for football made it easier also. We where 7-0 with 3 games left. We where having be a special Occasion - Monday Night Lights.

Against the Manhattan Patriots. Who naturally where 7-0. This was for the top spot in the playoffs this was the battle for Manhattan. Public vs. Private. Oh this Is going to be fun.

The bell rung throughout the school causing me to exit my thoughts. On ward to Gym class.

I entered the Locker room quickly changing into a T shirt and athletic shorts. And ran out into the gym floor.

I groaned inwardly as I saw it was basketball week. "ALL RIGHT CUPCAKES GATHER AROUND!" Coach yelled at us all. "Uh coach I thought you where an English teacher," Jason said.

"The Gym teacher left and I accepted. And don't worry they already got a new teacher," he informed them.

"Alright, split up in teams of 5 and grab some pennies- 5 minute games knock yourself out," he said sitting in a metal chair at the middle of the gym.

Jason, Frank, Leo, Nico, and I all grouped as a team. We played a couple games surprisingly winning them all and the other team we hadn't played was up next.

Coach made us play a 10 minute game full court. I examined the guys we where playing. "Hey Nico, aren't these the guys who punched you in the face?" Jason asked. They gulped. "I believe so," I informed them as I passed the ball to one of them.

Time skip.

Either these guys where really bad or we where amazing. Or they where scared we where going to punch them.

That thought slipped my mind when they hit a 3 to put them within 2 of us. "Quick Frank!" I exclaimed. He quickly passed the ball in bounds and I sprinted up the court.

Double behind the back and a crossover to beat one guy and then having Jason set a pick freed me up for a wide open shot. I pulled up from the to free throw line and hit the shot. Coach hedge blew his whistle.

"Well that was interesting," he mumbled. He then told us to scram and we all got dressed in are school clothes. Except for the football players who got dressed in there clothes for under there football gear.

"Hey Jackson, Grace you should try out for basketball," one of them said. "And whys that?" I asked. "Cause your good," another exclaimed. "We play football," Jason informed them. "Yeah no shit, come on we need a winning season please," they pleaded. "We will consider it," I informed them. The bell went off and I walked off to the locker room. Which was across the hall from Annabeth's last class so it was a win win.

I saw her and she me and a smile spread across her face. "Hey wise girl," I said embracing her. "Hey seaweed brain," she mumbled into my chest. We stayed like this for a moment. "Your coming to the game right?" I asked her. "Duh, it's the biggest game of the regular season," she answered. "Brings joy that it's on a Monday," I said happily. She laughed and kissed my cheek. "Gotta run to volley ball practice, see you later seaweed brain!" She called walking down the hallway.

I just stood there with a hand on my cheek looking like a dumbass.

Time skip.

I was warming up with Nico. "So you ready to play?" I asked him. "Ready to ride the bench," he answered back. "Nah man today is trick play day, trust me," I informed him. "I hope," he responded.

The crowd seemed to grow by the second and before I knew it I was stepping on to the field. And getting ready to drop back for the first play.

"Tiger!, Tiger!- set HIKE HIKE HUT!" I called out. The ball snapped into my hands as I dropped back. I scanned the field for an open man. Checked blocking- good. Check downfield again. Crap no one is open. I ran from the pocket hoping to draw some defenders.

I pump faked making a line baker jump in the air In front of me. I slid by him making a dash up the field. Passed the first down, spun around a corner back and finally stepped out of bounds at mid field.

As we entered back in the pocket I was catching my breath. "Guys get open!" I said looking at my receivers. They nodded in response.

Second play.

"BLUE 42- BLUE 42 SET- HUT!"

Play action fake caught the defense by storm as they all ran towards are running back. With that I lofted a deep ball to Jason that was headed towards the end zone. He caught it wide open and we where up!

The game went on a very tight game and stressful game. We got the ball back at are 10 after Frank intercepted a pass that would of ended in a touchdown. I looked at the scoreboard.

Tigers- 17 - 4

Away- 21 1:30

The crowd started cheering my name. "PERCY, PERCY, PERCY, PERCY!" They yelled. I took a deep breath and got set up. We all knew the plays. Run up the field towards sideline and get out of bounds. If you don't get out of bounds everyone needs to get there butts to the line.

I hiked the ball.

I almost got sacked but I shrugged it off stepping up in the pocket and throwing a bullet towards Jason who somehow caught it in triple coverage and got out of bounds.

Own 40 now. 1:21 left.

Look across the field hit my tide end only for 6 yards.

1:17 left. Time clicking.

I was in shot gun now as I received the snap. Drop back scan the field. I was about to pass it but I got hit and the ball came out. It squirted backwards. I scrambled up to get the ball. I grabbed it and didn't let anyone steal it from me.

0:50 left time clicking. At are own 30

"HURRY UP!" I yelled. They ran towards the line tired. "GRACE! GRACE!" I yelled out. They knew what this meant. Screen pass to Jason just block.

I dropped back and threw it quickly to Jason he caught it and streaked up the sideline. He got to there 45 before he had to step out.

0:39 left. Time stopped.

We caught are breaths for a second and set the play. Play action Bootleg right

It worked as expected as I was left for a wide open Jason for 11 yards. But he was hit before he could get out of bounds. I called for everyone to hurry up and I spiked the ball. 0:28 left. We where scared and we didn't NO we COULD'NT LOOSE THIS GAME.

I stepped up to the line calmly scanning the defense.

"VERT, HART LINE, GRACE UP! FURY TIGER," I screamed hoping they understood are code language.

I dropped back seeing a full out blitz come. I broke one tackle trying to rush forwards. Another tripped me from behind and I was falling. I breakdanced to stay up but was failing. I desperately threw the ball towards the sideline with an under arm heave.

Amazingly Jason caught it. Again not being able to get in bounds we called are last timeout.

"Coach! What are we gonna do we have 11 seconds left and we have 25 yards left!" I said worriedly. "Listen to me! Field goal Unit out, Jackson your going to be the holder. "Coach Leo has a twisted ankle! He can't run let alone kick!" Frank exclaimed.

I groaned as I remembered Leo getting taking out while punting.

"Grace be the kicker." Jason's eyes widened. "Look all you have to do is fake the kick then roll out wide towards the end zone and catch it Jackson will make the play!" Coach Hedge said drawing on his white board what we where going to do.

"LETS DO THIS!" I yelled. The crowd played along with Jason out there ask kicker. "YOU GOT THIS JASON!" One yelled. "DO IT AGAIN GRACE KICK THE GAME WINNER!" Another yelled. Hopefully making them think Jason actually.

The long snapper snapped the ball. I caught it and spun the laces. Jason ran up and went to kick it. At the last possible moment I grabbed it an rolled out left as Jason sprinted right. The defense thinking. I was going to run it in all came towards me.

That's when I stopped and angled my self towards Jason. I let the ball float to him. I was hit right after but I could still see Jason. He jumped up to get the ball. It was a bit to high. Crap. The end of the game buzzer went off.

He tipped it with his fingers and as he was falling backwards caught the ball. TOUCHDOWN.

A second later the crazy student section was storming the field high fiving us and screaming. I pulled my helmet off as me and Jason where lifted by the crowd and are teammates.

We looked at each other and smiled. "WOOOO!" I yelled with everyone else.

We had done it. We had won the battle for Manhattan.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

 **short chapter sorry but this was kinda a chapter that I couldn't fit in any other ones so I just put it as a separate one hope you guys had great holidays**

"LETS GOOOOOO!" I yelled. The crowd seemed to agree with me as they started going crazy. "LETS GO!" I called. "TIGERS!" The crowd answered. "LETS MAKE SOME NOISE!" I screamed. They answered by banging on every piece of metal they could find.

"I hate you for this," Jason informed me. "What its school spirit," I informed them. "We are blowing them out!" Nico exclaimed. "So? We blow people out every two weeks." "And we don't look that good doing it," Leo exclaimed obviously looking at the girls body's.

"I mean I do," I said running my hand through my hair. "Oh shut up mr. Confidence," Frank ordered. I just gave him my smirk. Annabeth then spiked the ball and it hit the wood on the other side of the net with a loud thud. "AYE! THATS MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled. "WOOO THATS PERCY'S GIRLFRIEND!" The crowd roared behind me.

Annabeths face turned red as the other girls laughed. She looked at me and I gave her a wink causing her to blush more.

Time skip.

"WOOOOOO!" Jason roared jumping off his roof into the pool. "God how drunk is he?" Leo asked. "Saying its 60 degrees out side and he chugged a bottle of wine and he gets drunk pretty easy... Very," I informed him.

I turned away from the pool and went back into the house. I was looking for Annabeth and I couldn't find her. That's when I ran into Drew. "Percy," she breathed.

"Hey," I said awkwardly. "Percy come back to me," she pleaded. "Technically I was never with you," I said trying to walk by her. "Percy I know you still like me," she said putting her hands on my chest. "Lets see, you tried to get your sister my best friend to cheat on my cousin with some random guy I don't know. Which leads me

To believe you would do the same to me!"

She pondered this for a second. "Kiss me," she whispered. "I'm in a relationship," I said giving her the "really?" Look. "I have to know if there's something left you have to know," she pleaded. "Drew you trapped me in a corner once and I barely got out, now I'm far away from that corner and I don't want to go back. But some how I've come back, accidentally , to the corner and I just want leave," I said.

"No I think this is exactly where you want to be," Drew said stepping forward. My back hit the wall and I realized I was in a corner. "Now kiss me. Cause I know your holding back right now."

She was right. My emotions where super confused right now and I really didn't know what I wanted. "Drew leave me alone," I pleaded. Drew rolled her eyes and rapped her arms around my neck.

Annabeth where are you!?

"If your worried about Annabeth popping up she's not going to she left about half an hour ago," Drew informed me pressing her body up against me.

Oh why is she doing that. She brushed my cheek with my hand and that caused me to look into her eyes. I saw what I didn't expect. She was actually wanting me to kiss her not for revenge but because she had to know.

But there was a grey eyed girl somewhere waiting for me. Waiting for my embrace and waiting for my kiss. I was waiting for her warm smile and Her laugh. "Drew I can't, I'm not like you and I'm not like Kenzie," I said pushing her off me. I walked off and turned the corner to see Annabeth dancing with Thalia.

Drew was lying.

I walked to her a grin spreading to my face. I walked up to her and spun her around. "Seaweed brain!" She exclaimed. I didn't say anything I just pulled her close to me and kissed her.

I was glad to see the spark was still there and it was growing.


	14. Chapter 14

I will update on this soon I just got stuck on my chapter and also cause I've been writing a new story. If you guys could check it out it would mean a lot to me. Like a lot. If not just wanted to let you know that the next chapter is coming soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

 **so sorry for not updating sooner I got coauthor up in a lot of stuff and I've Ben working on my other story's and forgot about this one. But this is the chapter before the championship game and it might be a while before that's uploaded because it's going to be the whole game this time. So yeah I hope you like this chapter and fell free to review and leave suggestions**

I had Annabeth pinned to the wall with her legs rapped around me. Our lips where crashing together as her hands unbuttoned my shirt. We separated and my lips sucked on her neck. "Percy, wake up!" Annabeth said. "What?" I asked confused. "Wake up!" She yelled.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I saw my mom standing infront of me her arms crossed. "Mom," I complained laying back down. "What?" She asked innocently. "It's the weekend," I informed her. "Also the day of the state championship. And you have a guest," she informed me.

A guest? Curiously I got up grabbing a t shirt and sliding it on. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen area. Sitting there was my best friend Grover. "GROVER!" I exclaimed happily. Grover smiled at me while biting into a blue pancake. I sat down next to him my mom handing me a plate also. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I asked him. "I did like a month ago," he said smiling. I rolled my eyes and corrected my self. "Why didn't you tell me you where here?" I asked.

"Uh then it wouldn't be a surprise, duh," Grover informed me. I took a bite out of my pancake. "We my friend are getting the gang back together tonight!" I exclaimed. "Dude the games tonight," Grover said holding in a laugh. "Ok then this afternoon," I said. Grover nodded.

I grabbed my phone and texted Jason, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth. "Uh what's all the noise?" Nico asked tiredly coming from the guest bedroom. "Yeah you are being really loud," Hazel said coming from my dads old study which we turned into a bed room. "Sorry an old friend is here!" I called back to them. "Yeah we know!" Nico said sitting down ," We could of heard you tell Grover from Texas," he groaned. I rolled my eyes quickly finishing my breakfast.

"Get ready we are going out," I informed Nico. "Ok," Nico said still asleep. "Wait Percy, who's this girlfriend of yours?" Grover asked stopping me dead in my tracks. I turned around and faced him smiling. "You'll find out in..." I said checking my phone for a time- 10:30 ," Two hours." Grover rolled his eyes and went back to his food while I hopped in the shower.

Time skip.

The gang was waiting inside the pizza place as I drove up with Grover. "I still can't believe this is your car man," he exclaimed. I smirked as I got out. "Neither can I," I informed him. "So do I finally get to meet this girlfriend of yours? He asked me. I rolled my eyes as I opened the door to the pizza parlor for him.

We walked over to the gang and I sat down next to Annabeth while Grover sat down across from us. "Finally now we can order!" Jason said happily. "Yeah what took you so long?" Frank asked. I noticed him and Hazel were holding hands but I ignored it. "Oh you know that New York City traffic,". I informed them. "Haha very funny," Leo called from the other end of the table. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the liter of Dr. Pepper from the table and poured myself a glass in one of the empty cups.

"So Percy, who do you guys play tonight?" Thalia asked me. "Uh... It's the Southside Trojans," I informed her. "Greaaaaat," Jason groaned. "What's so bad about that?" Annabeth asked giving me a confused look. "There quarter back has a full ride to Auburn, and there defense hasn't let anyone score more than 17 points all year," I informed her. "So what? I think you guys will win," Annabeth informed me smiling. "Think? Man that's a lot of confidence in us," I complained jokingly.

"Fine Seaweed Brain, I know you will win," Annabeth corrected her self. "Someone stop them before they make out!" Nico called out. Annabeths and my face lit up red as we both glared at Nico. Realization spread across Grovers face. He gave me a nod of approval and smiled. I looked back at Annabeth a plan devising in my head. "Maybe we'll make out anyway?"

"Not in public doofus," Annabeth informed me. I rolled my eyes annoyed as I went up to order. "What do we want Bacon or pepperoni?" I asked. "Uh 2 of both," Frank called. "Fat asses," I mumbled under my breath as I went to order.

Time skip.

I sat in the locker room twirling the football in my hands. "You ready?" Jason asked from besides me. "Yeah but, I'm hella nervous," I informed him.

"Same," Leo said from my left siting down plopping a new pair of soccer cleats down infront of us. "Finally!" I exclaimed looking at the Gold mercurial superflys. "Yeah the other ones kinda... Died," he informed us. "That's and understatement," Jason commented.

I took a deep breath as I stood up and walked outside of the locker room for some fresh air. "Percy!" Annabeth called walking up to me. "Hey wise girl!" I said smiling. She gave me a hug. "I wanted to wish you good luck before the game," she informed me. "Does that mean I get a good luck kiss?" I asked her. Annabeth smiled and rolled her eyes.

"When the game and you'll get your kiss," she informed me walking away.

Ok now I have to win this game.


	16. Chapter 16

IM BACK HOLY SHIT ITS BEEN AROUND 9 MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDATED THIS STORY, But its not fair to you guys that i dont write it! when i meant might take awhile i meant a month not 9. So on December 4th which is around the first time i ever started writting stories i will once again be updating this story! I had to re read this to even remember what it was about. Also since this story is almost finished and i owe it to the fans of this story to update im giving you a choice.

Percy Jackson: Demigod Games (Will be called The Demigod Games)

or

Another Percy Jackson HS Story


	17. Chapter 17

"Blue forty two! Blue forty two! Down set! Hut hut!" The ball was tossed back to me and I dropped back in the pocket.

I threw a quick slant route to Jason who easily caught it. A moment later he was hit and on the ground.

"Let's go huddle up!" I hollered at my team.

"Alright, here's the next plays," I said kneeling down in the pocket.

"Screen pass to Jason on second down. If we don't get the first we will no huddle and run to straight down there throats!" I ordered.

It wasn't really a play but a general idea of what we needed to do.

"Alright let's go kick some ass," I smiled at my teammates.

I stood in the shot gun empty backfield four wide receivers. I looked over at the coverage and noticed a full out blitz.

"Perfect," I mumbled to my self before rubbing my hands together.

"BLUE FORTY TWO, BLUE FORTY TWO! DOWN SET HUT!, HUT HUT!"

The ball flew back into my hands and I took a quick three step drop before throwing a bullet over to Jason.

Jason caught it and turned running up the sideline till he was forced out at midfield.

"Hurry hurry!" I screamed at our team running a no huddle offense.

"BLUE FORTY TWO DOWN SET HIKE, HUT!"

I took the ball and scanned the coverage quickly. I glanced down to see the defense truck through our offensive line.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed rolling out out to my left. They had a spy on me who was stopping me from running down the field. I took a step forward and saw a wide receiver cutting my way.

I threw the ball his way but sadly he didn't catch it instead he tipped it up in the air and I was picked off. Jason immediately tackled to him and we made our way to the side line.

I threw my helmet to the ground and sat on the bench.

"Fuck!"

"Hey man it's ok! It's one interception it's he first quarter, it'll be ok," Jason assured me handing me my helmet.

I nodded and rubbed my hands together.

(Time skip)

Our team trudged into the locker room in disappointment.

17-3 we where down. And we didn't score till the last few moments of the half.

"Guys we are still in this game," coach hedge tried to assure us, " We knew coming into this game it was going to be tough and keep your heads up."

After a moment of silence he realized that nothing had changed.

"OK LISTEN UP CUPCAKES!, DID YOU WAST ALL OF YOUR FREE TIME TO LOOSE IN THE CHAMPIONSHIP! DO YOU WANT THIS PERFECT SEASON TO GO TO WASTE! WHEN YOU GROW UP AND TELL YOUR CHILDREN THAT YOU HAD ONE SHOT TO BE A CHAMPION BUT YOU JUST GAVE UP? DO YOU WANT THAT?" He exclaimed.

"Sir no sir!" We responded.

"Then get off your asses and get some ENERGY! My grandmother could run faster then you, hell my pregnant wife could rush through there offensive line better then you!"

"So what's the plan coach?" Nico asked.

He smiled and pulled out an expo marker.

"I got some tricks up my sleeve.

20-3 the score was now the defense had stopped them just to a field goal.

"Alright let's go offense!" I said trotting onto the field.

Nobody seemed to notice that Nico was in a wide receiver spot.

I nodded and he went in motion I hiked the ball and tossed it his way. With that I sprinted through the o line and down the sideline uncovered.

I held my hand out and Nico delivered a slightly under thrown ball but I caught it turned and ran into the endzone un touched.

"LETS GO!" I screamed spiking the ball to the ground.

Our student section went nuts as my team rushed towards me.

"WERE BACK IN THIS!" I exclaimed.

I looked over to coach who was holding up two fingers. "Alright we're going for two!" I exclaimed.

We lined up quickly and hiked the ball. I took the ball for a QB draw knocking a corner back trying to tackle to the ground and dived into the endzone.

20-11

The opposing team kept rushing the ball wasting time and drawing it into the fourth quarter.

The first play of the fourth quarter Frank blitzed and ran in touched and stripped

The opposing QB. The ball bounced onto the ground and he scooped it up and re turned it 60 yards for a TD.

"LETS GO BIG D!" Jason screamed.

Extra point good.

20-18. A field goal would win it.

The game went on and with :45 left in the game they hit a field goal.

23:18

Only 0 timeouts left.

"We need a Touch down," I informed Jason.

"Dude I can't break the coverage everything you've thrown my way besides the first two balls have been batted down!" He exclaimed.

"Jason don't start doubting yourself now! You are blonde Superman! You have three inches on that man, so I'm going to throw it to you and I expect you to jump up and catch it over him ok!" I ordered.

Jason nodded and I patted his back.

"LETS GO PERCY!"

"COME ON JASON!"

The crowed chanted.

"MONEY! MONEY! BLUE FORTY TWO HUT!" I screamed over the chants. The ball landed in my hands and the sound evaporated and it was silent.

Four step drop double coverage on Jason. He had a step on them though. I stepped up in the pocket and delivered a lofted pass towards Jason.

He jumped up falling backwards grabbing the ball in the air getting a foot in and then landed on the ground on there 30 yard line.

The clock was ticking.

"HURRY UP SPIKE SPIKE SPIKE!" I yelled as our team rushed up the field. By the time I spiked it there was 30 seconds left.

The ball ended up in my hands again I didn't even remembering hiking the ball. I took a three step drop the defense was breaking through. I rolled out of the pocket and threw a ball towards Jason.

I watched get ripped out of his hands and into the opposing players hands.

I saw red as I sprinted down the field and before the player could get out of bounds I delivered a hit.

I tackled him to the ground the ball squirting out. I jumped up grabbing the ball avoiding hits. My eyes where on the end zone it was only seven yards away but a hand grabbed my leg.

I stumbled before diving towards the endzone while being hit. My out stretched arm with the football hit the pylon before I was hit out of bounds.

The looked up at the ref and saw him and his tow arms thrust upwards.

Touchdown.

"Holy Shit! Percy you did it!" Jason exclaimed running towards my side.

He helped me up and I saw the time left only 14 seconds.

"Champions!" I exclaimed.

"WOOOOO!" Jason screamed shaking my shoulders violently. We watched Leo kick the extra point.

23-25

Leo hit the ball into the corner of the field forcing them to return. They tried throwing the back to eachother but like usual

It didn't work.

Four plays later I was trotting out onto the field pre pared to take the victory snap.

The Last play

Five seconds left.

"Down set! HUT!" I screamed as I took a knee and the play clock turned to zero and our fans rushed the field. I found Jason and we bro hugged.

"You the man!" He screamed," The best player on this field! MVP!" He screamed. Suddenly I was lifted up off my feet and Frank and Jason where holding me up.

The game ball was tossed into my hands

"MVP! MVP! MVP! MVP!" The crowd Chanted.

I smiled at the sight.

I stared at the Trophy in my hand and smiled before handing it back to coach.

"If I could I'd let you keep it," he informed

Me smiling.

"This is all I need," I informed him showing him the game ball.

Coach nodded and I grabbed my bag and walked out of the locker room.

The air had cooled off but none of the fans for us had left.

I walked towards the field which was still illuminated by the lights.

"Good game out there seaweed brain!" Annabeths voice said next to me.

"Well, I really needed that kiss," I informed her. Annabeth smiled.

"Oh really," she asked as she rapped her arms around me.

We where about to kiss before Leo ran past us with an air horn.

"PARTY AT JASONS!" He screamed blowing it into our ears.

"Really man?" I asked. He shrugged and smiled blowing the horn again, " PARTY!" He yelled. The crowed cheered and I smiled.

I looked over at Annabeth and shrugged.

I offered her my arm, " M'lady."

She laughed and took it and we walked towards the cars.

"Party?" I asked her.

She hesitated for a moment, " Any where you go I'll go, after all it is your night."

I looked towards the crowd.

"PARTY!" I screamed. The crowd responded back screaming.

A/N

 **It's not over just yet :)** **Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

Sit back and enjoy the final chapter of this story. It's been a long road and idek If the readers who started this story are still

Here with me. If you are S/O to you. This chapter goes to you guys cause you waited all year for it. So here it goes,

3

2

1

Percy Pov.

I stood outside on the deck watching the school party. Teenagers where having the time of there lives and I was still letting the fact that we won sink in. I heard the door behind me open and close and I turned around to see Annabeth. She tossed me a beer and smiled.

"Why are you out here?" She asked me waking over to the ledge.

"Just thinking," I informed her.

"About what?"

"A lot of things," I informed her, " But mainly just wishing my dad would of gotten to see me play."

Annabeth took my hand and gave me a small smile.

"He would of been really proud of you, you know that right?"

I sighed and nodded.

"It's just been hard living without him, a lot of times I ask myself if he would be proud of my choices and a lot of the time I find out I'm saying no."

"No? Percy you're a good person."

"This year has been one emotional train wreck. I'm just glad that one of my choices ended up being the right one."

"And which one is that?" She asked.

I looked over to her and smiled and pulled her closer to me.

"You."

A moment later our lips where attached to each other and we where hungrily making out. I forced her up against the door of the balcony pinning her to it.

"Percy," she breathed as I attached my lips to her neck my hands traveling down her body.

Suddenly I stopped and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I looked around the balcony wasn't much it was private but it only had one couch much like the one at the mansion could fit both of us but barely.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and dug something out of her pocket.

A condom.

"Now shut up and kiss me seaweed brain," she ordered. I smiled and reattached my lips to hers while also locking the door.

She ripped my shirt off and her fingers fumbled around my belt as my hands traveled along her whole body in every place they should and shouldn't be.

I ripped Annabeths shirt off and picked her up bridal style and walked over to the couch laying her down carefully.

I grabbed the condom and ripped it open and Annabeth smiled seductively at me causing me to shiver.

"God I love you," I informed her causing her to smile even brighter.

"Say it again," she ordered.

I smiled and climbed over her our lips inches apart our body's closer then ever before.

"I love you," I whispered trailing kissed down her neck towards her breast.

"Say it again!"

"I love you," I growled and forced my lips to hers our tongues exploring each others mouths.

"Say it again!" She giggled.

"I love you," I breathed, " I love you I love you I love you!" I said as she ripped my belt off and un buttoned my jeans.

"One more time," she whispered.

I looked her in the eye and kissed her passionately.

"I love you. Now your turn."

She looked me in the eye smiling.

"I love you," she smiled," I love you Percy Jackson!" She giggled before kissing me.

One time was good enough for me.

"Promise me you'll be here when I wake up," Annabeth said suddenly very serious.

I cupped her cheek in my hand.

"You're stuck with me, cause I'm never letting you out of my sight. Wherever you want me to be I'll be there, even if I'm 1000 miles away I'll come without any hesitation," I informed her. Annabeth smiled and I smiled back.

"Why?" She asked.

I smiled and almost laughed.

"Because I love you."

A/N

Hope that was a good ending, I mean I guess you can guess on how the rest of that scene would of played out. But this was the best way to end it I thought. I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending but I liked it so that's why it's like this lol. Overall I hope you liked the story and I'd like to thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.

Though I hope this isn't the case, but this. Might be my last Percy Jackson fanfiction. I barely have time for this anymore not like I used to at least. And it makes me mad to see when my writing actually is at it's best I may not get to share it with you. But if this isn't my last story which I hope it isn't im prepared to start a Trilogy of Percy Jackson story's.

All my story's so far have been different and

A/U. Would you guys like to see a trilogy? If so review what kind of story you would like.

Idk if I can do a Trilogy of HS story's but yeah, anyways. Thank you guys so much

-Trident


End file.
